Within The Shadows
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: An action packed drama of betrayal, romance and conflict. Hinata is stirred to action, observing her own weakness, and plunges herself into a downward spiral setting her against her former friends and sparking off a rather unexpected chain of events.
1. Nobody Notices The Weak

**Warning: Contains Spoilers**

_This story is set during the time Sasuke is hunting for Itachi and the Konoha ninja are chasing after Sasuke. It assumes that both Naruto and Sasuke fail to find Itachi and that the Konoha ninja have returned home. This almost certainly won't happen as I don't own, write or direct Naruto; this fanfic is 100 percent unofficial._

_I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it._

* * *

**No-one Notices the Weak**

Naruto and Sakura strolled out of the ramen stall and down the chilly high street to the tune of a gentle whistling wind. Inside Naruto's heart waves of elation repeatedly rolled; _I actually went on a date with Sakura-chan, even if it was just for one fairly informal meal._ The wide smile on his face radiated his youthful joy. He glanced coyly to his right at the beautiful being walking beside him; her pink hair glowing in the moonlight, her face sharp, beautiful and, best of all, looking more content than Naruto could remember since the time Sasuke had left them…so many years ago.

Eventually they stopped beneath an burning lamp that cast a friendly orange glow upon the crossroad where they were to part. Sakura turned to Naruto, smiling pleasantly and assuming an act of dominance as she said coolly,

"Thanks Naruto, I really enjoyed this evening." Naruto scratched the back of his head to try and ward off his nerves.

"Ehh...well I really enjoyed it too Sakura-chan. We should go out more often." In the past this suggestion had usually been met with a flying fist and he winced in case it was coming again, but this time there was no sudden implosive pain; Sakura just paused for a split second as though the choice was a close one.

"Ok, you're on."

"What really!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah really," Sakura said, "but on one condition Naruto. I need to know, do you have any feelings for Hinata? Because I think she fancies you."

_Huh, Hinata fancies me? Oh! That would explain her blushing and fainting I suppose. Well I like her but I don't fancy her. Anyway I can't let Sakura-chan see that I even remotely like her._

"Hinata huh," he replied with exaggerated aloofness, "well I haven't got a crush on her, she's too timid and weak. I like you much better Sakura-chan. You're much more womanly and fun to be with." He felt a little guilty as he called Hinata weak and unwomanly, after all he was one of a few who had seen Hinata's power when they went hunting for that blasted tracking bug, but it seemed to please Sakura chan who nodded; her pink hair rippling in the breeze.

"Good, then the cinema on Wednesday?"

"Yeah!" he said a touch too enthusiastically; beyond elated at how the evening was going.

"Then it's a date," Sakura said with a half smile and strode off with Naruto's admiring glance following her down the dimly lit street. When she was out of sight he left for his house, boisterous and happy, to dream dreams that involved whisking Sakura from the clutches of the Akatsuki; clutching her body to his own as he swung from Itachi's grasp and laid him low with a powerful kick.

"I call it Footjitsu," he mumbled happily before rolling over and starting on a new dream along similar lines. Dreams that seemed far more grounded in reality now than he had dared to hope for since he had first met her when the only one she had had eyes for was Sasuke.

Sakura also spent the night contentedly thinking about Naruto and their future life together. It had taken her some time to cure her crush on the power hungry Uchiha. As that crush had faded so she had begun to lean upon Naruto's support and admiration, enjoying his company now that he had matured from the hyperactive prankster of almost four years ago. Tonight had ended the last doubt in her mind; Naruto certainly had no feelings for Hinata. She had been concerned he may have been affected by her overwhelming devotion for him and she did have a good figure, although it was Hinata's own fault it went largely unnoticed. Anyway, Naruto was hers and the way he was progressing and with the belief he had she could see herself becoming the wife of the future Hokage. Smiling joyfully she slipped beneath her cotton blanket, no longer caring if Sasuke returned, almost hoping he would not.

Unbeknownst to both Sakura or Naruto however, someone had been watching from the shadows as they talked and parted, as she often did; tears now staining her pale face.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered weakly in shock. _He called me weak and unwomanly. All I've ever done is show him devotion and this is how he repays me. At least he could have stood up for me a bit. _Her heart tore little by little as she balanced jealous love alongside bitter hatred and as the two cracked and split her heart they stirred a longing to be something more, someone more. _I've been wasting my time and talents too often; daydreaming about the future, about him… from now on no-one will stand in my way again. No-one will let me down again. I won't worship another for in the end it ultimately fails. I'll trust in myself and work for myself, but for that I need to acquire power. How am I going to do that?_

She slipped homewards; dark troublesome thoughts stirring in her mind.

_He didn't really mean it, but then he loves Sakura more than me because she's stronger and more womanly! Wasn't it him who was drooling over my form when he saw me in the moonlight! I should have told him but I was too embarrassed. Well I have to come out of my shell, but with a father who inhibits my growth and Neji who looks down on me how can I do that? Of course I have my team but they can't take my progress much further, they don't know much about powerful jitsu outside their own. Besides, they're always taking a little bit easier on me, even when they insist they're not…I know. It's the same with everyone: they don't care about me, they don't notice me - so why should I bother about them. I bet if I disappeared then no-one would notice. Perhaps it's better if I disappear. Start afresh somewhere else and make a name for myself. That would show Naruto…Naruto…_The thought of him cut her deeper each time and led to a spiral of black hands rising from within the depths of her heart to throttle his and Sakura's bodies; laying side by side in her mind.

_No!_ She desperately cried out inside._ I can't do this. It's not what Naruto would…wait! Why should I listen to him any more? All his lectures on how important 'friends' are, yet he doesn't follow them. It's all rubbish! There are clearly only two types of people, those who chase after power and those who are too afraid or lazy to grasp it. Neiji had a better idea of the truth. I'll leave…tonight, no tomorrow night, as I'll need time to arrange it all…and I won't come back until I'm strong enough to defeat you Naruto. I'll show you my true power and then you'll be forced to recognise me; appreciate who I am once and for all. I needn't say goodbye to anyone, they probably won't even notice that I've gone._

She carefully planned her route of escape the next day, working out where the best place to leave the village was and packing her belongings; _unnoticed by all, _her mind noted smugly as if it was declaring something revolutionary rather than something that she had felt and known for years. That evening she sedated her father and Neiji's meals so that both would sleep soundly through the night. Once they had both safely drifted into a deep sleep she returned to her room. The sky outside was overcast and dark, but no rain fell, as though it were being held back by the tension in her heart.

She took past pictures she had drawn of Naruto and set light to them, tossing them into the light metal waste basket ablaze. Finally she cracked the glass frame of a photo of Naruto in his 'cool' position and ripped out the photo. Taking a kunai she released some of her anger towards him by cutting a large cross upon his heart before feeling ashamed of herself for being so petty and tossing it into the glowing basket where it crumpled and shrivelled to a twisted yellow-black mess. Slipping from the window of her room into the night sky Hinata quickly headed towards the edge of Konoha, dressed in black robes with a small black shoulder bag holding her supplies. In her deserted room the wind stirred and blew through the open window, fanning the flames and blowing over the bin. From it crept the flames, hungrily exploring the wooden floor and walls, licking its lips at such a pleasurable treat.

By the time Hinata reached the outskirts the flames had devoured her home; flinging the ashes heavenwards as though presenting an offering to the gods for the wholesome meal provided.

Coming upon a blind spot in the wall Hinata scaled it via a old wrinkled tree, whose ragged bark spoke of slow dying; the branches dry and brittle with several giving way under her ascent. Looking back Hinata was shocked at the site of flames on the skyline, but did not realise the awful truth immediately and when she did, she did not comprehend how bad the consequences of it were.

_Oops, not good, _she thought sadly. O_h well…I suppose it's a break with the past completely. I should have put out that fire in the bin…At least it's insured so that..._

_No! _Fear gripped her heart as she remembered something else she had done earlier. _I sedated father and Neiji! They're still in there! What should I do? _Her heart had only ever been truly stirred against Naruto. She hated the way Neiji treated her as someone inferior, but lately he had not been that bad…and her father, though never that close to her, was still her father. Dashing back towards the remnants of her house, she hid herself nearby in a narrow alleyway where she could here the crowds voices. Her heart was racing and a deep, dark, cold terror gripped her slender frame. What had been a rebellious escape, a flight of fantasy, had somehow gone horrifyingly wrong.

"What happened?" Called out a loud male voice from the edge of the onlookers.

"A fire started and wiped out the last of the Hyuga clan," answered a fairly high pitched obnoxious bystander, whose frame was silhouetted by the dying flames ahead of her.

"All of them?"

"Think so, they have the boy and father's bodies, killed in their sleep. It seems the girl's body has been completely vaporised in the flames though."

"Well she never amounted to much in life so its kind of fitting," said a women with a particularly nasty nature, but it drew the odd laugh from some of her drunken friends nearby. Hinata's hands clenched as her heart sank to a new, stronger level of despair.

_I've killed them. I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant to be this way...They'll find out soon that they were doped and then hunt the killer… hunt me, but they think I'm dead. Best let it stay that way for now. There can be no going back if I'm to become powerful, I guess I need to learn how to kill. Only the weak would cry. _

Hinata's heart sunk to a dull unhappiness for she realised that she had lost the comfortable life that she'd been content to have for so long with no chance of a return. But with that dulling came a renewal of hate, one she embraced to escape her own guilt. _They all hate me! They always have done! Naruto, Sakura, my 'friends', Tsunade, father, Neiji, the people, making me out to be the village weakling…it serves them right if they all burn. I can't afford to be…so weak. _A tear of shame and grief trickled down her face nonetheless but dried quickly in the humid air as she grimaced, angry at her show of emotion. Tsunade seemed to be in charge of the cleanup operation, dressed in a black robe and looking grim and upset. Her unforgiving face gave Hinata the strength to turn and flee. She slipped unnoticed from the scene and out of the city via the same area of the wall as before. By the time the sun rose upon the blackened ashes of her family home Hinata was long gone from Konoha; her life wrecked by a foolish, impetuous act; a new life opening before her.


	2. Metamorphis

**Metamorphis**

"One…two…three…four…one…two…three…**gasp**…four…**gasp**…**pant**…one…_no, I need to rest_.

Dropping gracefully to the forest floor Hinata then eased back against the firm bark of a giant oak, exhausted mentally and physically; only the fear of being caught had managed to keep her going for so long. She was fairly sure she was nearing the borders of the Land of Fire; _soon I'll be safe from my pursuers_. Still gasping for air she took out a flask of water from her bag and gulped it down. The water rushed down her burning throat, a sigh of pure pleasure escaping her soft lips. She deliberately splashed some onto her hands and smeared it over her boiling face, cooling her down and helping her to think more rationally.

The enormity of what she had done was still sinking in, causing tears to occasionally overflow her stinging eyes, but they were becoming less frequent as she repeatedly forced the pain back down inside to cope. Every time she did she felt the darker shadow of herself nurse the pain to anger against her friends, village and most of all Naruto for driving her to this position; making her more resolved to change forever…to never be so weak and foolish again. Fumbling about in her pack she withdrew her village headband and a kunai. Taking several deep breaths she muttered to herself,

"So it all starts and ends here. The old me has died and the new one arises in its place. No longer shall I be Hinata (a sunny place). The nobody who was driven to despair and ruin by those around her; who weakly clung onto friends as though they were her lifeline only to drown in their betrayal. Instead in her place shall exist Meiunhi (doomed light), an avenger: Seeking only to achieve power for herself, to stamp on those who oppose her, to live for no-one but herself."

The Sun was setting behind her, making the sky a burning sea of orange as she purposively brought her kunai down hard upon the metal headband, and with clenched teeth began to drag it across the cold metal. The shrieking of the blade sent birds fluttering about her into the bleeding sky, crying caws of terror as Hinata dragged home the final wounding blow to her past life. A few seconds later it was over, the line gorged so deep that in places it had almost cut through the metal strip; the leaf symbol brutally obliterated.

Meiunhi allowed herself a few minutes to weep over the death of her former self; to close the chapter of her old life and shed any last lingering memories of friendships past. Then she stood, tying her newly scarred headband into place around her neck, a thin wicked smile glimmering for the briefest of moments across her face.

"I had better leave quickly in case someone noticed the disturbance, there's no point inviting trouble now whilst I'm still an infant in my skills. The less attention I draw for now the better," Meiunhi muttered. She slung her travel bag over her shoulder and launched herself off into the heavily laden forest; not once looking back.

* * *

Konoha Village was still reeling in shock from the death of two of its most prominent and powerful members. What was worse were the rumours that had begun to spread: Suggesting that the fire was deliberate, that Neiji and Hiashi had been drugged and that a black cloaked figure had been spotted by several citizens heading for the North Wall.

Observing the crowds milling and whispering the news, Tsunade tapped the balcony rail repetitively with her middle left finger, before sweeping back into her room and slumping into her seat. Thirty empty sake bottles lay scattered across the surface of her desk and the surrounding floor, the consequence of working all night whilst depressed. She quickly scanned all the reports again and groaned in frustration.

The first was on the fire, confirming it was almost certainly deliberate as Neiji and Hiashi both contained traces of sedative. It also confirmed that there was no trace of Hinata's body. As the fire had spread from her room it was presumed that she had either been incinerated or taken and murdered by the arsonist so that the room was empty for the killer to go about his job.

Pushing that report aside she had re-read the eye witness accounts of a small black shadowy figure dashing for the North Wall; oddly enough though the times reported seemed to conflict. Some had seen the figure before the fire had taken hold and others later after it had destroyed most of the house. Her trackers had found some faint tracks just outside the North Wall but had been unable to follow them far. The person fleeing had managed to carefully eliminate all marks and smells at various points to make pursuit too slow to be useful.

Pushing the reports away Tsunade sunk into a state of semi-sleep as the tiredness caught up with her; allowing herself at least one half-smile. The killer had not quite wiped the Hyuga clan out. Hinata's sister Hanabi had been away receiving special training for nearly half a year from senior high-ranking ninjas of the village. Her talents were rapidly approaching those of Neiji's and occasionally became greater when she was upset or annoyed. Having caused several serious injuries as a result of her rather unstable use of her powers she had been taken into special care to help her control her feelings and power. In the end the ultimate irony was that Hanabi's own weakness had saved her from an early burial. Of course she would still have to be told the news of her family's demise which would probably hurt her far more…

Tsunade's face fell again and her fist slammed down onto the desk, sending sake bottles flying like tenpins in the aftermath of a brutal strike.

"I will catch their killer and avenge their deaths…but I have no dammed leads…how on earth did the killer get inside our town…?" The thought that the killer may actually have been within all along had started to pop up more frequently but she still held out on it, hoping against hope it wasn't the case.

_I guess I'll have to wait for the full investigative report to decide which is more likely - but I'm beginning to suspect that it may well have been one of our own nin, especially given no-one suspicious has been seen entering or amongst us…Why, oh why did I agree to become Hokage again? _

Spinning round she grabbed another sake and gulped it down hoping it would make her feel better, then she shut her eyes to try and gain some rest before the next inevitable interruption should burst through the doors.


	3. Trouble Looming

**Trouble Looming**

Four months went by. Leaves turned golden brown and spread out across the many varied forest floors covering this vast world, from the tall redwoods in the north to the weeping willow trees inhabiting areas along the south coast. Cooler winds swept inwards from the southern sea and flocks of birds began their long migratory trek north-east. In the sleepy town of Konoha life had settled back to near normality since the tragic fire that had alarmed and upset its residents.

The Hyuga funeral had just passed. It had been delayed by the uncertainty of Hinata's death but as time progressed with no emergence of her or a ransom note it was finally accepted that she had died in the fire. Hanabi stood in the front row of the mourners, tears marking her young cheeks as she grieved for her father, brother and most of all her sister, Hinata. She had kept in contact with Hinata during her training; Hinata had even visited her several times informally, unlike her father who showed little care. Next to Hanabi stood Naruto and Sakura, the former looking most uncomfortable; partly because the slow sombre nature of the funeral did not suit his personality but also because he could not rid himself of the memory of his last comments about Hinata.

_At least she didn't hear them, _he thought with some consoling relief…but the haunting guilty feeling still remained. Sakura on the other hand looked far more respectful and mournful, as she stood silent and tall, her pink hair tied up into a ponytail and spilling over her black dress. Inside however her mind was miles away from the funeral and Hinata; filled with dresses, restaurants and Naruto. When her mind did flick back to the funeral it registered brief sadness for the deaths, but nothing more. At times she even felt somewhat happy that Hinata would not be there to bother Naruto anymore.

Others all paid their respects: Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and Tenten. Tenten was close to collapsing as she went up to place a large wreath of flowers, her face a flood of tears as she whispered, 'Why?…Why were you killed Neiji?' Finally Tsunade had risen and faced the congregation, addressing them all.

"Citizens of Konoha, we have laid here to rest three of Konoha's great ninja's. May we be granted the breakthrough to find their killer and bring him to justice, for the crime he committed against not just this clan, but our town, is one for which death is too good. Now though we can look back at the lifetimes of Hiashi, Neiji and Hinata with pride. All served us well over the years they lived and gave their all for us. May their souls rest in peace. I shall let Hanabi close with a short poem written for them."

She stepped back to the front row and let the slim, petite figure of Hanabi make her way to the front. As she went rain started to drip from the leaky grey heavens above and thickened as she started speaking; her calm voice failing to cover the extreme emotion she felt inside.

"_There was a father who was strong,_

_For whom any child would long,_

_Firm but fair._

_Who gave his all to protect the weak,_

_Whose help people would come and seek._

_There was a brother; powerful and fierce,_

_An enemy's defences his stare would pierce,_

_Loyal and true._

_One who would fight to the bitter end,_

_A true and noble friend._

_There was a sister, gentle and calm,_

_Whose advice was a wise healing balm,_

_Gentle and sweet._

_Rarely seen but much loved,_

_My angel watching me from above.'_

The rain was falling so hard now that no-one saw her lips mouth a final line after the poem.

"And I shall avenge all of you, father, brother, sister; when your killer is found I shall kill him with such wrath as has never before or ever after been seen." She took her place at the front of the forming procession as the final march began: A snaking trail of black that weaved and wound its way to three gaping jaws of earth, eagerly waiting to receive the empty caskets of sorrow filled food the mourners were bringing them.

* * *

As Hanabi had spoken of bitter revenge, Meiunhi had sat sipping a cocktail in the corner of a run down wooden bar in one of the many small towns that lay nestled within the twisting hills of the Country of Sound. She had travelled through most of the countries in the months since she had left the Country of Fire: Always unnoticed, always learning through quiet observation; never drawing attention to herself. Silently she sipped again at the drink, but for some reason her hand shook uncontrollably and the glass fell, smashing on the wooden boards by her feet. She looked at her hand in shock for a second but it seemed fine; _someone must have been talking about me, a cup breaking is not a good omen...silly do you really believe that stuff. Shit! Everyone's staring at me._

She shrunk back from their stares, knowing that for now to reveal her strength could only lead to trouble, she had no desire to be caught up in a fight. Luckily most people seemed to lose interest and none made any attempt to talk with her. She quickly paid for the glass and left the bar, walking down the poorly maintained high street. Like most Sound towns the Village of Whisper was in a dilapidated state following Orochimaru's brief reign of tyranny in the country. It was also largely deserted at night, and as that thought entered her head she noticed the stealthy swagger of several men behind her; gaining on her.

Spinning she barely had time to gasp before two men pinned her arms to the ground, both moving with accomplished speed and evidently possessing large amounts of muscular strength; in the moonlit gloom it was too hard to get a good look at their faces. The moon did its best in spotlighting the third man, who casually walked up to her and leered over her gently heaving form.

His hair was a coppery colour, gelled and spiky. His clothes were reasonably expensive and casual, a dark jacket over a loose white T-Shirt and Denham jeans. He was not overly decorated with jewellery, his face fairly handsome but cruel with shrewd snake like eyes.

"So what have we here?" he sneered. "A little girl too far from home? Well, well. Aren't you the lucky one tonight." The buffoon to Meiunhi's right snickered. Inside she felt the old sections of herself tremble, wanting to call out for help, to rely on someone to rescue her. But Hinata was now only a pale ghost; irritatingly still there in the background. Only time could truly destroy her, until then Hinata remained a tolerated nuisance; injecting such stupid sentiments as fear, love, anxiety, kindness...Meiunhi quickly took over, dismissing the current fear inside with a cool calmness; assessing her options. It did not take long for her to choose an option, as the slim confident rich kid bent down so that his orange hair hung over her face, tickling it. His lips moved closer to hers, breath heavy with anticipation. His right hand slid up her thin top towards her breasts and his left was eagerly fumbling with her trousers. The vague trace of Hinata tried to make one last attempt at avoiding the option Meiunhi had decided on, an option that repulsed the old her. Pleadingly she cried out,

"Stop! Wait! Do you know what retribution my village will take if you harm me?" He paused and seemed to consider the idea for a second. A small breath of relief escaped her, until his eyes came to rest on her glinting silver headband. A slow malicious smile crept across his face as he leaned in closer to her, his right hand now groping and his lips about to touch hers; whispering to her,

"But you're a missing nin aren't you sweetie? No-ones gonna' come runnin for your pretty face." A voice hissed out from Meiunhi's lips in response; cold, chilling and a long way from human, causing him to freeze in shock.

"Who said they needed to boy? Do you realise you're violating holy space when you touch me? Only the most privileged will ever get to go there. Don't say I didn't warn you boy, now weep and regret..." There was a swishing sound around them, but at first nothing seemed to change. The young mans face quickly regained its composure, his grin becoming wider and more ecstatic.

"Good! I like a girl with spirit. Struggle now you little minx...Aaahhhhh." The cry was not one of pleasure. Sand had spilled from Meiunhi's pockets and coiled itself around his body, pulling him away from her. The sand continued to twist and expand about his frame until just his horrified, blabbing face remained.

"No! No! What are you doing, put me down you bitch!" He screamed in terror. "I meant no harm...Yosh, Carab, break her arms - hurry!" The bodyguards though were as helpless as he was, sand had snaked its way round all but their mouth and eyes.

"Sorry boss, she got us too," cried out Yosh, his face so covered that only his tone gave away his terror. Meiunhi rose to her feet and stepped backwards a few paces, eyeing the three terrified men before her; two kneeling on the ground with the third floating horizontally between. Her expression was beyond cold as her words rang out with merciless judgement.

"You have defiled my holy temple, the _holiest_ of temples. For that there is no reprieve. My only regret is that you will not die slowly for your treason and impunity but I haven't the time to waste on trash like you..." She smiled and each of the three men realised that up to then they hadn't ever understood what true terror was.

"_Desert coffin."_

Sand mingled with blackened blood rained down upon the dusty street; the cries of her aggressors lasting no longer than a split second. For a moment nothing stirred, then the sand gathered itself back up into Meiunhi's cloak pockets and she turned and walked on out of the village.

From behind their dilapidated shelters the citizens watched her depart. None had interfered for Yosh, Carab and their leader Gange had been the rich spoilt ninja brats of the town, terrorising its citizens in the vacuum left by Orochimaru. Now they were dead the village should have been breathing a huge sigh of relief, but instead they were scared; scared of a new more powerful monster that had come to walk amongst them.

* * *

Another month passed and the rumours of a new powerful missing nin from the leaf village spread. Various local masked clean-up squads were sent out to capture the escapee and extract her techniques, but all without exception found themselves killed in a variety of novel ways. It was inevitable that eventually one of the smaller countries, having sustained heavy losses amongst its elite ninjas who had tried to bring down the missing nin, would complain to the country who had caused the loss – asking for compensation and the ridding of the menace walking amongst it.

Tsunade slammed her fist down hard on the desk sending another empty sake bottle flying across the room.

"What!" she almost shouted. Her assistant had ducked at the outburst, now emerging to repeat the bad news.

"Apparently the Country of Springs wishes us to pay for damage done by, and capture, a missing nin from our village. She's apparently dark haired, small and highly skilled in many different ninjitsu's." After the initial shock a puzzled frown crossed Tsunade's face.

"We don't have any ninja fitting those descriptions on record do we? Are they sure they didn't just make a mistake?"

"They seem certain the headband she wore had a crossed out leaf."

"Very well, we'll send out a team…and bring me the village records – I'll try to work out who she is." She looked at the pile of cards on her desk, shuffled them and picked out all but the one showing Tenten's face. "Right, I'll send Team Gai, Shizune will you let them know."

Shizune was giving Tsunade a vicious disapproving glare.

"You can't just pick which team goes at random, you should be..."

"I can do what I like," Tsunade snapped back pouting. "Besides this team is best for the job at hand."

"Why?"

Tsunade looked slightly stumped then brightened up and answered, "because they're the fastest team and we need to sort out the dispute quickly. Also I feel Gai is the right man to deal with this sort of delicate situation." Shizune shrugged and left the room, still looking rather displeased, her pet pig trotting haughtily after her.

As soon as Shizune had left, Tsunade walked over to a loose roof tile and hit it. With a pained cry Naruto fell from it and climbed to his feet sheepishly.

"Three years and there are still some things that don't change," she sighed. "I know you're still desperate for Sasuke's return Naruto, but can't you at least respect me enough to give you that information."

"Yeah...but."

"No buts Naruto. You want to be Hokage some day right? Then you'll understand." The old Naruto may have sulked or continued to throw a temper tantrum, now though he just nodded, accepting her advice.

"Fair enough, I'm sorry Tsunade. I was just so bored and anxious to have something to do...I don't suppose..."

Tsunade smiled,

"Actually given we know so little about this missing nin then it might be as well for an extra person to go, and Team Gai are down a member but there must be no mistakes Naruto."

"Yeah I know," he said, bouncing slightly with excitement, "and might she be an Akatsuki member?"

"Doubtful," Tsunade replied. Then seeing Naruto's face fall she added, "but you never know, someone that powerful could well have links to them."

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed punching the air, "C'mon Gai get over here quickly...actually I'll go pack and meet them at the front gate." As he prepared to leave the room Tsunade asked casually,

"How are you and my student prodigy getting along Naruto?" Naruto paused, half out of the door, his face going slightly red.

"Oh yeah good..."

"Good, because if you hurt her and that messes with her training you'll be beyond in trouble."

Naruto wished Tsunade had a sense of humour. That way he could have dismissed her comment as a joke. Instead he sighed nervously and dashed from the building calling out, "yeah, right." Inside though he felt uncomfortable, not least because Sakura was slowly beginning to get on his nerves. She was a lot colder and more arrogant than he had imagined whilst remaining somewhat clingy towards him. In addition she drained what little money he got on clothes, hair-dos, shoes...he groaned. The only good thing in their relationship had been the sex and the novelty of that had quickly worn off. Now Naruto was coming to terms with the fact that he had been more than naive about entering a relationship. _I may just have overvalued the attraction and popularity side of it somewhat, rather than getting together with someone who understands me...but how on Earth do I escape Sakura now?!? Tsunade would kill me! At least I've managed to get a nice long mission away from the village for some time to come. _With a deeply troubled face he hurried home to pack, looking forward to starting out as soon as possible on the challenging mission ahead.

* * *

The Village of Leaf were not the only ones who had picked up on the rumours of a powerful new missing nin. With the lower ranks somewhat depleted in their quest for the capture of the nine jinchuuriki, Tobi had decided more were needed to fill the ranks; but finding people of Deidara's quality was difficult – although it shouldn't be hard to find someone with a better temperament. He had Pein call a meeting of the remaining handful of inner members to decide on who would investigate and assess this new powerful ninja. They met within a cold empty underground metal amphitheatre; one of their many lairs.

"So, it has come to my attention that a new missing nin of some considerable talent has appeared travelling the countries. The latest reports are that she is in the Country of Springs. I have decided we should assess her and bring her in if she's any good," Pein opened.

"But it's only a she..." Kisame started and then remembered Konan was present and watching. He turned red and stuttered to a stop. The slick haired female gave him a cold look then said quietly,

"Thank you, Kisame. We feel that you and Zetsu should take on this task. Zetsu on his own would just scare her. Also with Sasuke hunting for a one on one fight with Itachi its best that Itachi stays out of the limelight and concentrates on working out how best to capture the final jinchuuriki." Kisame looked to Itachi for support to protest but the handsome rainbow figure remained silent, then nodded and vanished.

"Are you fine with that then," Pein said. It wasn't a question. The other two nodded and vanished. Pein and his partner flickered from the cold silver room to go sort out various other aspects of the organisation left unattended due to the shortage in numbers they had recently been facing.


	4. How Could You?

**How Could You?**

Meiunhi slipped gracefully through the trees; sunlight dancing off her deep blue trousers, lighter blue tank top and swirling electric blue cloak. The effect created was that of a fast flowing stream rippling amongst the giant trees overhanging a lower level of weeping willows. The trees themselves ran down a vast but shallow slope to a large oval lake, which was fed by the many springs running through the country. She had already crossed scores of them within the last hour; the water merrily gurgling and splashing its way down towards the lake. Her senses were, as ever, at maximum alert; given the number of attacks on her recently she had no choice and she was becoming increasingly concerned that despite her growth in power she would soon be overwhelmed.

_I need to get some help, to be able to improve to the next level; someone with real knowledge. Wait! There are more peoples. Four in total. They sound familiar… Ah! They're spreading out to search for someone – me probably. _Her mingled mirth and annoyance at the thought of facing another band of pursuers suddenly vanished in a hailstorm of freezing certainty that numbed every bone in her body. _That rough pattern of movement sounds like...is Naruto's! I'd know it anywhere...So, they've finally decided to stick their noses in and interfere. The others by sounds are Team Gai – very fast movement from two and gentler more cautious movement, from Tenten presumably. It's too late to escape. They're too fast. I can only determine who I meet first...easy..._A snigger of anticipation bubbled inside her mind; despite the tense fear she felt as she made bee-line for Naruto's clumsy loping search. _I'm coming Naruto! Don't you want to see what you've created through your own effort? See what you've made me Naruto and feel my pain! __**Feel my hurt, my anguish and suffer**__..._

Naruto braked to a quick stop, sensing a strange yet disturbingly familiar presence ahead of him. Leaping cautiously forward he peered out into a small clear glade within the forest. There, stood with her back to him, was a short yet attractive figure whose dark hair fell down her cape to the middle of her back; a blue diamond radiating with beauty amongst the rustling willows.

_Wow! Man is she attractive,_Naruto sighed to himself then shook his head. _That's how I ended up with Sakura and look what's happened there. She looks a little bit like Hinata, grown up and...__**oh no! She can't be! That's not possible...**_As his mind started to reach the terrible conclusion the woman turned, with eyes of ice and a heart filled with poisoned bitterness that had flourished so splendidly in her isolation.

"So, Naruto, we meet at last. I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

"Hinata..." he gasped. "Why...what...are you all right? Who kidnapped you?" The last question had an air of desperation about it, as Naruto's mind tried to deny what he saw: In her eyes, in the slashed headband and the close resemblance she had to the description of the missing nin they'd been given. Meiunhi smiled sweetly as she took a step closer.

"My, so slow as ever Naruto. I wasn't kidnapped." Her face changed as she took another step forward, becoming more vicious and fierce. "I ran from home, burning my house down. I have lived this life – killing, stealing and robbing for the last six months; leaving my village and betraying everyone there." Her words stung Naruto, each one driving a dagger deeper into his heart to leave him helpless, but she knew her answer to his next question would hurt him infinitely more.

"How could you do this to us Hinata?" Naruto spluttered weakly. Meiunhi took her time to reply, spinning several kunai around her fingers expertly as she stood gazing at the forest floor in order to compose herself to deliver the killer blow. Then she looked up, her face serene and almost pleasant, her words when they came cold and unforgiving.

"Because of you Naruto! Because you, my idol, made me realise that no-one is to be trusted on this earth. I worshipped you and you repaid me with insults behind my back. How could I follow your advice after that? How could I ever rely on another for my strength when the one closest to me locked me out? You of all people! You who drooled over me at the springs when we travelled to catch that blasted smell-following bug! You who always befriended me…to lie like that, to dismiss me as you did..." Tears were pricking at her eyelids as her voice dropped and became a fraction colder. "Maybe it was a good thing you did what you did for I am stronger now, Naruto, much stronger. I no longer need to rely on scum like you to protect me, to watch over me constantly. I am no longer, 'sweet, meek and girly little Hinata' but Meiunhi; pillar of despair and avenger of my wounded pride." As she spoke the last few words she released the kunai which thudded into Naruto's frozen form. He had turned white as she spoke and seemed lost for words. He made no effort to dodge the sharp daggers that sent him spinning from his perch to the soft earth below where he landed with a dull ungainly squish.

Meiunhi calmly walked forwards to tower over him, drawing a small pearl dagger that glowed golden in the evening light. Kneeling astride Naruto's bleeding form she raised the dagger above him, aimed it at his heart and whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"You asked me 'how could you?' Let that be the final words you hear from me Naruto for its all your fault I've ended up here. How could you do this to me Naruto? How could you?" The dagger plunged a shimmering trail towards Naruto's tragically horrified face as he watched his death descend upon him from someone he cared about.

_Clang! _Out of nowhere a metallic scythe attached to a string intercepted the dagger and sent it spinning off into the clearing. Jumping down to land opposite Meiunhi came Tenten; her outfit a dark black since Neiji's death and her face contorted with unsurpassed anger.

"You...you...it was you who killed Neiji. You killed him!" she half panted, half screamed. "I don't care what Naruto did to you, you've gone too far and killed too many Hinata. You'll die here by my hand." Meiunhi rose to face Tenten. She could hear Gai and Lee heading their way fast and wanted to leave quickly. Killing Naruto would have to wait – but she couldn't afford to fight Tenten here. She allowed Hinata a chance to plea with Tenten, to spare them both.

"I have no quarrel with you Tenten. I suggest you let me leave if you do not wish to get hurt. As much as it will hurt the me inside to kill you I shall do it if you give me no alternative." In answer a ream of weapons flew through the air, narrowly missing Meiunhi's dancing figure and cutting her robe in several places. In response Meiunhi's eyes glazed over and the deeper colder voice that so many had heard and dreaded in recent weeks rang out across the clearing.

"Foolish girl. I gave you a chance of life and still you do not take it. You could have been spared despite your insolence, now you shall feel my wrath!" Tenten launched herself into the two spinning dragons technique as Meiunhi finished speaking; gripped in a tide of angry grief and yelling.

"You killed Neiji, you bitch! You don't deserve to live! Don't you know what he meant to me! He was my all!" Weapons attached to threads streaked out from her, a shimmering, flying sparkle of dancing vengeance powered by the certain belief that they would bury her love's killer beneath the attack. The blue figure below turned to watch the weapons come down, making a series of quick seals then placing her hands to form a circular shape whilst whispering; '_art of the nights light - burn'_. From her eyes came a dark light, a glowing black that focused through the circle between her hands. Then it poured upwards faster than sound, the weapons all around melting and twisting in its awe-inspiring intensity. It crashed into Tenten who flew backwards, clawing at her burning face, a long drawn out scream pouring from her lip-less mouth.

Meiunhi watched her disappear knowing Tenten would be lucky to survive, if she did she'd certainly never be able to fight again. Meiunhi closed her eyes, hiding the bright green circles containing the black sun like mark that had first revealed itself a couple of days ago when she had been experimenting with some of the older techniques used by her ancestors. Eventually she'd discovered that she held this particular forbidden bloodline, banned within the village because of its terrible torturous power at its upper end that also drained the life of the user. Just before she ran away she had looked up the forbidden arts, promising to herself not to use them until she had gathered a large amount of power from all of the other lands. She didn't want to be solely dependant purely on one technique after all; especially not such a destructive one.

Before she could flee however a strong kick sent her flying backwards into the trunk of a tree; expelling the little breath she had left. Exhausted mentally, emotionally and physically from the unfamiliar usage of her bloodline limit she could only stare in despair, through the slivers of light between the curtained hair across her face, at the tall impressive figure of Gai. Seconds later Lee landed beside him. Lee looked upset and Gai ferociously angry; yet somehow dignified. For the first time in a long time Meiunhi felt weak and helpless, her old self wanting to run to Gai and explain it all out to him, to tell him how she had never wanted any of this to happen…how she had never meant to hurt anybody. It was clear neither of them recognised her as of yet, her hair was sparing her from their betrayed hurt looks. Then a gust of wind caught hold of the barrier between her face and theirs, sending her jet black curtain sweeping out and round her left shoulder. Meiunhi could not help smiling as both Gai and Lee realised simultaneously who their assailant was, Lee taking a step back in complete shock. Behind them Naruto was stirring weakly; his actual injuries were not too bad but he was still too upset inside to stand.

Gai recovered first and advanced on her, she could see the same angry betrayed look upon his face as Tenten had, and could see the same question Naruto had asked form upon his lips. She knew that once she answered him he would spare her no mercy…nor did she wish for it. She had enough strength left to kill him or Lee but not both, and even if she did kill one that very act may well end her own life given her lack of energy. Either way she prepared herself to die bitterly upset, wanting to scramble up and attack Naruto until he died but knowing there was no way she could do so. Tears of hurt and bitterness crept upon her, blurring her vision as she prepared to make one last hopeless break anyway; to try and deliver her last revenge upon the groaning bright orange blob on the other side of the clearing.

Suddenly a large black and red cloaked figure carrying a huge banded sword dropped down before her, facing Gai and shielding him from her. She heard Gai's voice rise in surprised protest, saw the shark-like blue face turn to her and say,

"Go with Zetsu, don't be scared of him. We're here to help," winking as he unsheathed his sword. Then she was swept off by something that looked vaguely like a plant as she slipped into a deep exhausted sleep.

The battle in the wood was loud and violent but there could only be one winner, be it at a terrible cost. With most of the wood flooded and trees flattened Gai was forced to sacrifice himself for his younger student, taking a fatal blow and sinking from sight below the churning waters. Kisame's own success was short lived for Naruto and an enraged Rock Lee were able to swiftly dispatch the weakened Kisame; recovering Tenten's limp body from the branch of a tree where she had managed to lodge herself above the water. She was barely breathing and her whole face was a sticky burnt black mask, it was clear she had lost her sight, smell and hearing at the very least. Naruto and Lee hurried back to the Village of Leaf to get her emergency medical attention and to report what had happened, hearts burdened with grief and Naruto's with a deep sense of underlying guilt.


	5. Akatsuki

**Akatsuki**

She was lying in the darkness feeling cold; nestled between thin linen sheets that served as cover but little more. Above her she heard voices speaking softly.

"So Kisame gave his life to bring us this?" A low, smooth, disapproving voice said.

"Yes. I should have made it clearer to him that the girl wasn't worth the cost of his own life," a louder, rougher voice said; but it had a commanding air of power about it. "We'll have to hope she's as good as the rumours said she was or else we're yet another good member down."

"Well then it would be about our turn Pein," came the cool confident voice of a woman. "But you're right, we could have done without the loss of another good member...and _she_ hardly looks powerful; just a common rag bag missing nin. It's a surprise she's lasted out in the wild as long as she has."

Meiunhi opened her eyes a crack so that they would not see she was awake. Around her stood a woman with hair a deep blue and an orange haired man with a strong muscular body and studs in his face. Meiunhi almost laughed. It looked like he had tried his best to dress like a rebel and in doing so had completely overdone the effect. The third person watching her gave her a jolt of fear and excitement as she recognised the long black hair, deep burning eyes and straight black curtain hair of Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. The man who had been referred to as Pein turned as though to leave and the women spun to follow. Opening her eyes fully Meiunhi asked,

"Where am I?" Her eyes flickered briefly back to Itachi to check his reaction, to find there wasn't one, not even a blink. Pein turned and raised an eyebrow, saying,

"Well, well. So how long have you been listening in?"

Part of Meiunhi wanted to blush and look away, but although her face twitched slightly she remained staring calmly at Pein.

"A little while. What's it to you? You were hardly discussing anything of great importance." It looked for a second as though Pein's face was going to turn red; his hand shook slightly but receded at a touch from the mysterious women at his side. She stepped forward saying softly;

"Perhaps you do not know who you are talking to girl, for this is the head of the ten Akatsuki, Pein. You should at least show him respect; your life is in his hands." Meiunhi's glance turned towards the women and if anything became a shade colder.

"I am showing him respect in at least listening to him and his request for a new member to join, women. I appreciate what you have done for me however and am sorry if I caused you or him offense." Pein seemed to have completely recovered from his initial shock and anger, for he laughed and said,

"Fair enough. I like to see a member with spirit, as long as she doesn't push it too far. I am only asking for your co-operation..."

"Meiunhi," she said a trace too quickly then felt herself blush, _with shame? Damn Hinata_

"Fair enough if that's what you wished to be called then it shall be so, Meiunhi. When you're ready, perhaps you would care to demonstrate whether you have what it takes to become a member of the Akatsuki."

"Assuming I wish to join," Meiunhi countered dismissively, then added, "as a matter of fact I do. But only on one condition." Pein's left eyebrow raised again whilst his partner looked on disapprovingly; Itachi was still staring with an unchanged expression.

"And what would that be?" Pein asked.

"That whilst I'm serving you, you shall train me to be stronger and to help me in establishing the second level of a bloodline I have been working on." She could feel the tension ease and dissipate at her request; clearly considered a reasonable one. Pein smiled and said,

"I should be happy to. Lunch will be sent up soon. If you're ready to take the test I shall give you then head downstairs afterwards." Then he and the women swept out of the room past the plain wooden planked door, Itachi following a second or two later after taking one final long glance at her. Once he had left she finally felt able to relax and take in her surroundings properly.

The room was carved within speckled grey rock, with a small arched window letting in a ray of morning sunlight; _so it faces East then. _Outside she heard the occasional forlorn cries of birds and the crash of water; and she started to notice the fresh tangy taste and smell of sea air flooding the room on the back of each gusty breeze. Allowing her cold hearted self the freedom of a break she happily tiptoed across to the window and looked out upon a rolling blue sea set beneath a bright turquoise sky. If she crammed her head far enough forward she could just make out the odd ledge of cliff below and to the left. Seagulls circled about, darting past her window on route to their delicately perched nests._ To live here...never remembering my life past, to never kill, to never hurt again, wouldn't that be perfect! But it can't be. The Akatsuki alone will want me to serve and kill and I must pay Naruto back for what he did to me, he must pay for this is all his fault; not mine. _But she remained at that window for some time; wishing like a child to be free of life's encumbrances and scars, to be soaring free in nature's beauty and not feeling any of its pain.

She eventually turned to see a strange man, half eaten by a plant, depositing her meal on the only other item of furniture in the room - a plain wooden stool. She had only half glimpsed him the night she was taken and as she'd been asleep since then, _probably because he gave me sedatives as we travelled to ensure I didn't escape, _she hadn't properly observed him. She managed to keep a straight face until he had bowed and left before sitting down on the bed and giggling; _they employ a god-dam plant. I know they're strange but a plant? Ah, well, whatever...the food looks distinctly odd – burnt fish and a thrown together salad – well I guess at least they tried. I sure hope their fighting skills are better than their cooking._

As she began to eat her thoughts went back to the battle; _that's the last time I allow myself to sink so low. The last time I need someone to rescue me – from now on I'll train harder; for power and ultimately vengeance is all I can live for. I've put all my heart into its non-refundable account so despite the misery it brings I must continue to chase after it. I hope Naruto's still alive and feeling my pain in his guilt before I return to finish him off..._ The thought of his hurt face as she had spoken to him in the wood stirred a deep dark joy inside of her, invigorating the much needed motivation to fight on and destroy and kill those closest to her; _so that they too can feel my pain and suffer.#_

* * *

A cold wind swept down Konoha High Street as Naruto and Lee walked towards Tsunade's office. An uncomfortable silence hung about them as they walked, only punctuated once by Lee asking in bitter anguish,

"Why did she do it Naruto? Why?" Naruto did not respond at once, keeping his head down and replying with an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders,

"I...I dunno." Luckily for him Lee wasn't particularly sharp at noticing when something was amiss and just assumed Naruto was upset and nothing more. No further words were exchanged between them until they stood before a rather unhappy Tsunade.

"...so Kisame flooded the area capturing me and Lee inside water bubbles. We would have run out of air, so Gai once again opened his seventh gate to prevent that happening by ending the battle quickly. Unfortunately Kisame was at full power this time and knew what was coming. The attack still weakened him badly but it was not fatal to him...unfortunately it left Gai helpless to Kisame's counter attack. It allowed us to escape though, for Kisame did not have enough strength to hold us. From there using my doppelganger with Rasengen combined with Lee's distracting speed movements I was able to take the weakened Kisame down with my power." Naruto could not help being slightly boastful at the end, but it lacked his usual injection of enthusiasm.

Tsunade remained silent throughout but her brows slanted at a greater angle, particularly on hearing who the traitor was. _It's a lot scarier than when she screams, _thought Naruto, _why isn't she yelling...why?_

"There's no cause to boast Narutol; you failed in your mission, badly. You can't afford too many more failures, particularly if you wish to reach the next level of ninja let alone Hokage," Tsunade said clinically. "Also neither of you will mention this to anyone outside of this room. I've had you watched since you returned and ensured you came straight here after the short rest granted to you. No-one must know that Hinata is the traitor unless I deem them trustworthy, yet at any rate; particularly Hanabi. Hanabi's improved immeasurably since her family died and is the most dedicated and talented Genin we have, if she hears this she may revert back to the unstable unpredictable Hanabi of before." Assuming that they were free to go Naruto and Lee bowed, but before he could turn Tsunade fired off a question at Naruto,

"You were awfully brief on the part where you met Hinata, Naruto. Are you sure she didn't give a reason for her betrayal and the killing of her family?" Naruto froze and for a second he felt his blood turn to ice, then he recovered himself, saying dismissively,

"Uh...no, not really. She said something about her family's deaths being an accident and how she could never return but I dunno why." Tsunade's eyes bored into him for a few more seconds then she said calmly,

"All right then, go. You are dismissed."

They both left, one depressed, the other wracked with guilt.

* * *

Meiunhi entered the large rock chamber to observe Pein seated on a cushy red armchair, in a stone alcove at the far end of the room. The room was lit by tubular port-hole skylights, allowing bright shafts of light to slant irregularly across the chamber. There was no sign of the women or Zetsu. Itachi was laying on one of several large cushy green sofas' that accompanied a variety of plush furnishings placed randomly about the large cave floor. From beyond the left hand wall the roar of the sea rumbled in a continuous comforting cycle, from loud to quiet to loud to quiet, a timeless presence.

She stopped short of the small arched alcove and faced Pein who raised an eyebrow questioningly and asked,

"Well?"

"I am ready to join as long as you fulfil your side of the bargain." Pein nodded, the trace of a smile passed his lips,

"Fine, assuming you are of course worthy of being a part. Your challenge shall be as follows..."


	6. Trials

**Trials**

"...to fetch me the following list of goods from the Village of Gulls, just north of here. Of course none must be broken," Pein concluded, holding out a rumpled white note to Meiunhi who quickly read down the list of items; _two dozen eggs, three melons, eight fresh fish..._

"Who on earth do you think I am?" She exclaimed angrily, as she crumpled up the paper and hurled it at the wall. "I'm not a slave girl, I don't have to..." Pein raised a finger to his lips, causing Meiunhi to be quiet as she felt his confidence and sense of authority overpower her.

"Meiunhi, perhaps you should save your anger for when you've managed to complete the task set with some ease. Never assume a task to be as simple as it sounds. Secondly you will have to complete the task or else I will refuse to teach you the techniques needed to use the second bloodline you so want to acquire." Fuming inside Meiunhi walked over to the crumpled ball of paper and stuffed it into a pocket of her dark blue cloak. _I seriously need to wash and change my outfit soon, _she thought; _guess I'll have to do that when I return._

Pein chucked her some money in a cloth pouch and said with some amusement in his tone. "The exit is the second door to my right; just follow the stairs to the surface." Meiunhi nodded and left quickly, anxious to go before she lost her temper again and did something rash.

* * *

Naruto pushed open the door to his and Sakura's flat; Sakura having moved in with him some time ago. As he entered the room he sensed something was wrong; he could hear two voices, and they sounded like they were having a good time. _Come to think of it, why wasn't Sakura here last night? I was too tired to care really; I think I assumed she was at her own home but..._ He tiptoed along until he could peak into the room that doubled up as a living room and bedroom to observe Sakura's pale body enmeshed amongst white sheets and Kiba's strong tanned torso. Naruto felt a hole open through his heart; it was true he'd been drifting further and further apart from Sakura...but for her to so openly reject him behind his back was too much of a betrayal for him not to feel bitter.

Struggling with his burning anger Naruto somehow managed to keep a lid on it as he calmly walked into the room and over to the sink, where he turned on a tap and began to wash his face with the cool water. He heard the shocked gasps of the two guilty ninjas behind him as they realised who else was in the room beside themselves.

The pause was long and loud. Naruto started to smile as he imagined the shocked looks of the two behind him, and he felt his anger dying. After all, he had been trying to work out how to dump Sakura anyhow and now he had the perfect excuse. He had known after his confrontation with Hinata in the woods that the guilt over what he had said to Sakura that fatal night would continue to haunt him if he remained with Sakura, and their relationship had been cooling for a long time now; with him spending as much time out and away from her as possible. With the hatred dying Naruto almost laughed. He was actually free. So what that Sakura had 'rejected' him! He didn't want her; he could now choose a better, more understanding partner. A mischievous urge rose up within him as he heard Kiba climb out of the bed and begin to hurriedly dress, Sakura stammering nervously,

"Umm...Naruto...I know this doesn't look good, but you were away for so long..."

"Oh, that's ok Sakura-chan; although I'd prefer it if you used your own house to entertain your entourage of visitors paying you their respects and not my flat. After all, if I wanted to be greeted by people making out in my bed when I return home I'd have rented the flat out as a brothel."

From the complete and utter lack of any comment, Sakura was unusually speechless. Kiba, now fully dressed, gave an apologetic mumble and left hastily; his face a bright red. Naruto turned round to observe her pale face peeping over the covers at him, looking scared. He smiled merrily at her, confusing her even more.

"Don't look so scared Sakura. It's clear you've found your new true love, clear that you can't wait more than a few weeks for a hit. If that's the case then I'm obviously not the man for you, you need someone more comfortable to devoting his time and energy to you than working for the village." Up till now Naruto's manner had been nothing short of genial but as he turned to leave the room it dropped to that of an iron fist. "It's over between us Sakura; I expect your belongings to have been moved out of here by this evening when I return to flat. If it wasn't for your jealous nature none of this would have happened anyway." With that he slammed the door and went to walk in the woods, leaving behind an incredibly puzzled Sakura who started to dress as she tried to work out what Naruto had meant by his last comment.

Naruto's walk took him to the woods near the training ground, where he sat and buried his head in his hands, wondering where all his childhood dreams had flown to; how they could have been so twisted, warped and wrecked.

* * *

Meiunhi strode back along the narrow shore path carrying the goods she had taken from the Village of Gulls. A cool sea breeze blew in over the cliff top to her left, refreshing her. _Well I suppose I should be grateful the task was so easy. They must really want more members to give me such an easy task. Rather unprofessional though. _She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the paper butterflies keeping pace with her, watching her; a few minutes later they vanished.

Three black shadows dropped from three tall surrounding trees with deadly swiftness, bearing down upon Meiunhi. From behind another tree the blue haired woman watched and muttered,

"Fool. You were warned by Pein it wouldn't be that easy, but you drop your guard at the first opportunity. You don't deserve to be amongst us...we'll show you that you can't just saunter into the Akatsuki. If you die now it will be no loss, if you live it will be a gain; so prepare to fight for your life, child." With that she slipped from the tress and closed in behind her victim.


	7. Don't Underestimate Me!

_Thanks for all the support, it's really appreciated. I'm on holiday from the 10th-16th so there will probably be a delay until the next Chapter; in the meantime I hope you enjoy the latest instalment. All the best, J.S._

* * *

**Don't Underestimate Me**

The three falling black ninjas wore large cotton belts of purple rope round their waists and headbands showing a struck out gull shaped 'V'; ex-ninja of the shore country. All three were of a high standard before they left their village, lured by greed to the Akatsuki; and all were now confident of taking down this solitary, naive young women. They'd fallen halfway when the women froze and let the bags she was carrying drop gently to the ground. Then before they could react she started spinning, losing herself in a beautiful twirling dance.

"What the...!" exclaimed one of the black ninjas. He was the only one who had time to speak as beams of blue, emanating from the mesmerising dance, tore up their bodies. Meiunhi continued spinning for several more seconds then slowed to a stop, smiling cruelly.

"Is that the best he can do? Send some lame second rate thugs to try and beat me up. Pathetic! Don't underestimate me you bastard..." She barely had time to react to the paper sword that silently nestled into place next to her neck.

"Pathetic...hmm? Seems like you're the one underestimating us. This sword's edge is so thin it can cut through anything; if it cut you now you wouldn't feel a thing. I could simply flick your sweet head from your puny little body; which is what I in fact intend to do..." Sweat formed on Meiunhi's skin, she knew how close to death she was; it was quite literally at her throat. Refusing to panic she whispered.

"Fine, but first there are a couple of things I'd like to ask."

"Go ahead."

"What is your name?"

"Unusual, but I shall tell you as you shall shortly die; it's Konan. Your other question?" The cruel smile flickered into existence again as Meiunhi asked in a soft confident tone,

"How do you think I defeated over ninety elite ninja, from numerous clean up squads of most countries, Konan?" Konan gave a contemptuous snort before noticing that sand had spilled out from Meiunhi's cloak and wrapped about her hand, stopping her from using the sword.

"Why you..." The sand spread over her, covering her.

"I have learnt more techniques than you can count, Konan. You talk about letting your guard down but isn't that exactly what you just did? Never give your opponent a chance to escape, but finish them off quickly. Pein teaches a good lesson." The sand had now spread to cover the whole of Konan's body, "No time for pleasantries Konan, **Desert Coff**..."

A rush of paper sheets flew from the sand, easily cutting through it and swirling into the air, before regrouping to once again form Konan; standing a few feet from Meiunhi. The veil had been blown from her face though, revealing to Meiunhi that she was the blue haired Akatsuki women from earlier.

"Don't get so cocky, brat!" Konan spat. "Sure you know a few extra techniques but can any of them reach me?"

Meiunhi glowered and created a rock shell for her body, dropping several grains from her pocket to the floor as she did so. Konan smiled and let herself once again split to form an army of rotating paper daggers.

"Didn't you forget that my paper can cut anything Meiunhi? That does include rock..." Meiunhi gasped in horror as they flew towards her, trying to do her best to dodge them.

* * *

The sun was setting over the Konoha woods, leaving the sky a crimson red. Naruto sat on the deserted training area staring at the sky, taking in its blood red beauty. _Life's too short, mine already feels half over. Will I ever get to be Hokage? If I did, would I be good enough to be one? Where's the old Naruto who would be so optimistic – if this pessimism is growing up then I don't want a part of it. _Footsteps sounded behind him and a haunting voice said,

"Hi Naruto." Naruto spun round ashen faced.

"Wha...! Oh it's you Hanabi." _She looks and sounds so much like Hinata! Uncanny....damn, I'm sweating._

"Yes it's me," Hanabi said patronisingly, "who else were you expecting?" Naruto blushed and stared at the ground, unsure what to say. Luckily Hanabi grasped at the wrong straw.

"Waiting for a date huh, well I won't be long. I just wanted to ask you a couple of things." Naruto subconsciously let his hand run through his hair and shrugged. He had a bad feeling about where this was going. Hanabi stood a few feet away, dressed in a loose white top and blue jeans, already taller than Hinata had been and with a deadly serious look on her face. "So, I want to know if the rumours are true, that you engaged in battle with my family's killer." Naruto nodded hoping she wouldn't pursue it further; unfortunately that was only ever going to happen in his dreams. "Did you see who it was, did he die?" Naruto gulped and laughed nervously.

"Of course not and no he got away. She was too fast for us." Hanabi's eyes narrowed.

"So you did get a good look at him...or should I say _**her. **_Don't say anything, I could tell you were covering up anyhow. You're a useless liar Naruto. Who was it?" Naruto hung his head, unable to look her in the eye and mumbled.

"I can't tell you." He could sense Hanabi's irritation as he stared at the floor. He heard Hanabi musing out loud.

"So you're too afraid to let me know...too scared that the truth will hurt me. I take it then it's someone I knew?" Naruto remained staring at the floor, afraid to speak. Hanabi's voice became sterner and more urgent. "Who is it Naruto? Who killed my brother, father, sister? Who was it Naruto? You have to tell me!" Naruto turned bright red, then suddenly got up and ran off calling out,

"I can't tell you Hanabi. I just can't." Hanabi watched him go, a scowl on her face. It quickly cleared though as she drifted back into the woods. _If I just keep knocking he'll break, _she thought grimly._ I just need a little patience and cunning. I must find out who their killer is. Who could it be?_

* * *

Meiunhi lay gasping and bleeding on the dusty path; back to her normal form. The extra layers of rock had ensured the deeper cuts hadn't been too severe. Konan's elegant form towered over her, smiling grimly and once again holding a large paper sword next to her neck.

"This is where it ends for you Meiunhi. You're good, but not strong enough to join us if that's the best you can do." The sword rose slightly, preparing for its final descent, but froze as a deep chilling hiss rose from Meiunhi's throat.

"I said don't underestimate me, Konan. You're done for!" The ground about Konan erupted, spraying loose earth skywards. Before the sword could plunge down several coils of thick thorny vines had wrapped themselves about Konan's body. The sword turned back to paper sheets; Konan screaming in pain as the thorns, dripping with purple fluid, punctured her.

"So you resort to yet another cheap trick," she gasped as her body turned to paper again, cutting apart the thorns. "I told you it doesn't work..." But the papers when they separated were covered in spreading purple stains, and when they regrouped Konan fell to her knees, wheezing in pain. Meiunhi struggled to her feet.

"So, now you see Konan! You can't escape poison which soaks through the paper. After seeing your technique I knew that it would only be weak against a more fluid attack; fire, water or poison - something that can destroy or consume your paper. That's why I scattered those seeds just now whilst creating the armour of rock; you're the one who was trapped."

Konan's face had paled...weakly she begged; "is there a way to stop it?" Meiunhi almost laughed as she withdrew a small orange bottle from her belt pouch and passed it from one hand to the other.

"Your only hope is in this then. But why should I give it to you, Konan? It's kind of fun watching you suffer." A gentle breeze blew in from the coast as Konan fell to the floor dying.

"Bitch," she muttered. Then in a flash of black, red and orange Meiunhi found Pein standing right behind her.

"Let her have the antidote Meiunhi, we can't afford to lose another member."

"I take it I pass then?" Meiunhi asked in amusement, noting that there was a trace of concern in Pein's voice.

"Yes, yes. Now if you would throw her the antidote..." Meiunhi shrugged and tossed the bottle over to Konan.

"Sure, why not. Her health doesn't matter to me." Konan grasped the bottle and downed it in one gulp, slumping in relief as she felt it cleansing her within. Meiunhi picked up the shopping and smiled at Pein's relieved face.

"Well, shall we head back? She should be fine in a few minutes and can follow us back." Pein looked as though he was going to disagree and stay, but at a gesture from Konan he nodded and spun to accompany Meiunhi back to the cliff lair.

"Nothing's broken by the way, Pein, but I have to hand it to you - it was harder than I thought. Are all recruitments this tough? Because I can't see you getting many members."

"Umm...well they tend to vary, but it usually involves a clash with an Akatsuki member to test prowess."

"Makes sense I guess. You don't want weaklings in your upper ranks after all. What were the ingredients for?"

Pein actually looked human for a second as he smiled,

"Ah, that's a surprise. You'll find out later tonight when I cook tea." Meiunhi gave him an incredulous stare,

"You cook!"

"Yes, well, don't judge a book by its cover," Pein replied with a friendly smile as they descended down the steps into the underground rooms. "Looks like the first thing you need is a cleanup; there's a proper medical room and bath across the main hall, second door on the left then third on the right as you follow that passage.

Meiunhi nodded and thanked him, handing him the shopping and dancing happily across the large hall to the other door. _Finally I belong somewhere. Somewhere where there is power and success; where I'm treated with respect. All right, so I'm not sure how I'm going to get along with Konan...or Itachi...or plant guy but I'm sure it will be fine. __**And if not then I'll make it fine, because I will no longer rely on them for support, merely company**_**. **She nearly froze and tripped as she realised Itachi had been watching her from the sofa, that he seemed to have been occupying all afternoon. She quickly regained her composure and continued to lightly skip-dance across to the door; determined not to be intimidated by him. Reaching the second door on the left she passed through into a climbing curved staircase where she collapsed against the side of the cold wall, her heart beating so fast. _Why? Why do I feel like this every time he stares at me...every time I see his handsome face...those black locks of hair...Damn why is he so attractive to me! I can't allow myself to fall for another_. All her good mood vanished in an instant and she climbed the stairs slowly; angry and annoyed with herself for being so weak.

_So, will there be any HinataxItachi? Will Naruto crack and reveal all to Hanabi? And which main character is set to appear next? - All will become clearer in the next Chapter._


	8. When Your World Is Sent Spinning

**When Your World's Sent Spinning**

Zetsu emerged from the kitchen bearing plates of steaming fish pie, liberally blanketed with juicy salad. After serving the food he sat down and Pein emerged to take his seat at the head of the table, his face red from the heat in the kitchen. Konan sat on his right hand side and Itachi to his left. Meiunhi was next to Itachi and Zetsu was alongside Konan.

"Then let us eat," Pein declared and they all tucked in. Much to her surprise the cooking was amazing! Pein was clearly an excellent cook; it was no surprise that all the plates were empty within ten minutes. A fruit salad followed leaving all of them contented and full. Wiping his mouth Pein smiled.

"Very well. I'd like to formally announce our new member, Meiunhi, into our ranks." There was no clapping, but somehow Meiunhi got the idea that clapping would be rather out of place; only respectful looks greeted the announcement. "She will be paired up with Itachi for the afternoon missions, but with me for the morning training."

_No! Why Itachi? _Her mind screamed out. Itachi didn't seem remotely bothered, merely nodding his acceptance. "Right, that's all. Can I have someone to do the washing up?" Meiunhi raised her hand and stood up from the table, surprised at her own act of selflessness. _Well it's the least I can do for those who have given me a 'home'. Besides it's only in repayment for the meal – I don't want to be in anyone's debt. _Satisfied with that explanation she gathered up the dishes and headed back into the kitchen. Once she had left, Pein turned to Itachi.

"Don't push her too hard, too fast Itachi. We still don't know much about her – except that she appears to be a born killer." Itachi snorted contemptuously.

"Don't worry. I doubt I'll need someone like her. She can't replace Kisame's level of skill."

"I wouldn't be so sure...in fact I _really_ wouldn't be too sure," Pein said softly, glancing back at the candlelit kitchen. Itachi just shrugged and left the table without a word, heading through one of the far doors. Pein sighed.

"He hasn't been the same since Kisame died. Those two worked really well together."

"Change happens," Konan replied impassively. She was still pretty bruised from earlier but her demeanour remained unchanged; coldly polite to nearly everyone, as though nothing had happened. Pein nodded.

"Let's hope it's for the better. We shall spend two weeks here with me training her, and then you and I shall head back to the Mist Country. Itachi and Meiunhi can carry out their own mission." Konan nodded and they both rose and left the room through one of the gaping doorways, the master and his angel.

* * *

_Damn! Damn! Damn! Why can't she leave me alone? Those ever staring eyes and haunting face! If she knew what she was doing to me... Damn I can't keep this up... _Right on cue Hanabi emerged before him, appearing with ghost like silence and serenity.

"Who is she, Naruto? You must tell me you know. Who is she?" Naruto collapsed to the ground, kneeling as his mind was plunged into deeper turmoil. For the past week Hanabi had followed him, constantly pestering him, and each time he'd found it harder to walk away saying nothing; harder to avoid that piercing glare: _**H**__**er**__ glare! _"Tell me Naruto, who was it? Who did you see...?" Stifling a sob Naruto cried out across the dusty evening street,

"All right! I'll tell you. Stop hounding me dammit." Hanabi lifted an eyebrow and took a step closer and spoke in a kinder tone.

"I will, Naruto; once you've told me a few details I'll leave you well alone."

"It was...it was..." Hanabi's face stiffened slightly.

"The truth Naruto, don't try and lie to me."

"It was Hinata!" Finally it was out. Naruto felt the weight fall from his shoulders. He sagged, not daring to look up. Hanabi didn't speak for several minutes, and when she did it came out as a whisper.

"Did she...did she say why...?" Naruto felt the panic return in huge waves. He shuddered, feeling like an animal on a slaughter block, despite the fact that Hanabi was several years his junior.

"She...she...It was me. I let her down. I said she was unwomanly and weak behind her back but she heard. I started it all, she ran to become stronger. I don't think she meant Neiji and your dad to die. The fire was a mistake. But it's my fault, all my fault." A tear fell from Naruto's eye and splashed down to the ground beneath, causing a small, scuttling, black beetle to dart for cover. The wind whistled down the lonely street, whipping Hanabi's hair up and stirring the blond hair on Naruto's head. Naruto knelt for what seemed like eternity, sobbing out the suppressed guilt he'd held inside for so long. Hanabi watched him a while, her own face unreadable; then she spun around and slowly walked away.

* * *

The two weeks passed quickly and Meiunhi was feeling good on most fronts. Her training in particular had gone well. She smiled contentedly as she blinked, knowing new strength sat within her eyes. Before, the first level of the forbidden bloodline had been a single destructive shot - unable to change direction rapidly, but that had been improved through the complex hand movements Pein had taught her. Yesterday she'd finally reached the second level – two black suns swirling about her eyes. To reach the third and final level though would require something entirely different, but she would get there; for now she could not. Tomorrow she and Itachi would set off together; _alone. _The thought scared her more than ever; every time she looked at the impassive black haired ninja she felt a blush coming on. The fact he was so noble and quiet impressed her as well...but right now she had more pressing matters to think about; complications had arisen in today's mission.

Ducking, she avoided a water dragon that roared along the side of the gorge they were in. Their attackers were a band of medium strength, rouge ninja, obviously adept at guerrilla warfare. Nearly all had fallen but a couple still remained – sniping at them from the cracks. Meiunhi raised her own hand to where the dragon had roared from and muttered a complex command under her breath. A steel spear shot from her wrist, through the rock and through the heart of the last resisting rebel. So focused was Meiunhi on the tricky kill that she failed to notice the falling rocks, set in motion by the passing water dragon. By the time she looked up it was too late.

"Oooofff!" The breath was knocked from her as Itachi swept her out of the way; his cloak a flowing fluid stream as it wrapped around them both. The boulder thudding into the place where Meiunhi had just been. Meiunhi found herself staring up into Itachi's cold black eyes and involuntarily blushed again. Quickly they both stood up, Itachi reprimanding her as he shook some of the dust from his cloak.

"You should be more observant of the battlefield, child." Meiunhi glowered at him as she started to heal some of her bruises.

"I told you not to call me 'child'," she hissed back. Itachi remained unconcerned.

"I shall call you that if I like, for you still are. You think you love me like a million others yet all you feel is desire. I tell you this now. Love is a useless emotion. Loved ones die and fall; they inevitably pass in time and so are pointless. When I go into a town and sleep with a girl it's for satisfaction, not love, even if she is delusional enough to think so. I'm incapable of loving someone and until you learn the same you shall remain a mere child, lacking enough hate." Meiunhi stood rooted in shock, not least because Itachi had said more in a few seconds than he had the last two weeks.

_So that's how he sees us women, as mere tools, and in a way he's right - it's how I must view men. In which case why shouldn't we..._

It was as though Itachi could read her mind though.

"Clearly we shouldn't sleep together for pleasure for two reasons. Firstly it will make working together somewhat harder and tricky – even if we are almost emotionless. Secondly I only sleep with girls I look down on and despise, for you I have too much respect despite your naivety. Come, let us depart." Meiunhi nodded; inside her previously troubled fluttering heart settled back into its regular icy state.

_I must prove myself to be stronger than Itachi. Must suppress any feelings so that my weakness is crushed. He feels nothing for me and so I shall feel nothing for him; remember strength lies in me, and me alone. _As they headed back she also felt relief that Itachi had quashed her feelings so soon; if they had been allowed to fester longer her own emotions may have overcome her cold logic and she shuddered now to think what that would have meant. She'd just have been another slave, another mindless zombie. With the tension cleared between them they set off back to the base in a happier mood.

They had just left the gorge and entered a grassy field filled with pink buttercups, a stream that flowed into the gorge crossing it with a merry gurgle, when Itachi froze.

"He's here," he whispered in a low tone, disguising any trace of emotion.

"Who?" Whispered Meiunhi.

"My brother. You should go ahead and leave me to face him." Meiunhi thought about protesting but Itachi looked so serious that she simply nodded and took off. But she didn't go far, stopping behind an oak tree a way off to observe what went on. The wait felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Then, as if emerging from another dimension, Sasuke appeared before Itachi; his white shirt half open, flapping in the light breeze beneath the sunny sky, causing Meiunhi to gasp in surprise. _He...he looks so different, so grown up...and so like his brother._

"It's been a long time, little brother, what took you so long?" Itachi asked pleasantly. Sasuke smiled.

"Sorry, I was delayed. I think you'll find I'm stronger than you can possibly imagine."

"We'll see, little brother, we'll see..."

Meiunhi was so absorbed in the confrontation that she completely failed to notice someone approaching her until a women's voice rang out from behind.

"My, my! And here I was expecting to find Kisame. Where is he you little runt? Don't tell me you're his replacement?" Meiunhi reluctantly tore her eyes from the meadow's showpiece fight to observe a black haired woman wearing thick glasses. Meiunhi frowned in annoyance, creases spreading across her delicate forehead.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Karin," the women replied, before grinning insanely. "Sasuke's girlfriend."


	9. The Downfall of the Devoted

**The Downfall of the Devoted**

Meiunhi glared at the weird women before her. _Talk about devoted, she looks as though she'd jump off a cliff if Sasuke told her to. Anyway didn't Sasuke always hate girls that threw themselves all over him? _Acting on the whim she asked,

"But would _he_ say _you're_ his girlfriend?" Karin flushed bright red and insisted far too loudly,

"Of course he would; he just doesn't show his emotions much." Meiunhi smiled a grin of pure mocking triumph. If this woman was so blindly infatuated she should be easy prey. Turning slightly she appeared to take a glance at Sasuke's encounter behind her whilst slipping a couple of kunai from the inner folds of her sleeves to her hands. Casually she remarked,

"Oh dear, it looks as though Sasuke's down already...and bleeding horribly." Karin turned white and allowed her concentration to waver in an effort to see if Meiunhi was right.

"No he's..." Two pearl white kunai slammed into Karin's body. She was able to move to ensure they missed hitting her vital spots and bringing instant death, but dark red stains soon enriched her black jacket. Pulling out the kunai she glared at Meiunhi and took up a fighting stance, smiling manically. "That can only work once girl and I have so many tricks up my own sleeves to use on you. You'll go to hell in agony for scarring my beautiful body..." Karin trailed off for if anything Meiunhi's smile had grown wider and cruel laughter tumbled forth; her face demonic and unrecognisable from the quiet Konoha girl. "What's so funny, girl?" Karin gasped as she started to make a set of hand symbols. Her movements were painfully slow and before she could finish the jitsu a small bolt of fire shot from the earth and burnt her hands. Karin collapsed to the ground in terror as she felt numbness spread over her body.

"It's an effective numbing poison," Meiunhi said evenly as she moved closer. "It's colour is a creamy white hence the white kunai and it only lasts a short while so in a large battle it's not terribly useful, but in a one on one situation where your opponent is off guard it's invaluable to avoid a lengthy fight. I may look like a mere child to you but I have advanced in every area of being a ninja, tactically as well as powerfully. I'm a gulf ahead of your paltry weak efforts. Your devotion has blinded you; I shall enjoy watching your slow death." Karin could barely mouth a weakly gasped _'no'_ as Meiunhi's body blocked out the sun and her shadow fell upon Karin's prone helpless body.

"Since you're so fond of Sasuke I'll at least let you die by one of his favourite elements, although I haven't been able to replicate it to his level yet, so unfortunately it will take a little longer to finish you off." Meiunhi's arms shot out and seals quickly formed, fire sparking into life about Karin's body. For a few seconds it hardly spread, as though tasting Karin's pulsing form to see if she'd make a good meal. Then with a rush it pounced and spread; hungrily burning and blotching her smooth flawless skin. Karin's screams rang out for a few seconds before the numbness reached her throat. Then she just lay there convulsing, her silent screams thick with agonised pain. Meiunhi watched with a grin of pure delight until the last of the flames died out to leave Karin's blackened charred body; the shape just about visible and a faint indented outline of her face floating ghostlike amongst the black charcoal sea. Kicking what remained of her head, which cracked and broke apart into chunky shapeless lumps, Meiunhi turned to watch the main battle muttering,

"Pathetic loser! As if Sasuke would fall for that pile of crap!"

The main battle between the brothers moved so fast that she could barely keep pace with the blurry shapes and figures. Bursts of fire, explosions and various strange flashes rocked the land and occasionally either the slick sweating figures of Sasuke or Itachi was visible for the briefest of seconds. Then as quickly as it had started it was over; Sasuke stood over his fallen brother within one of the smoking pits and spoke words blown away by the gentle breeze. Then he withdrew his sword and raised it high above his head and slowly swung it down, a menacing silent killer, to cut Itachi's throat.


	10. The Second Sun

**The Second Sun**

_This is the moment I've dreamed of...yet why do I feel so empty... so cold. Never mind, this is what I must do, so it will be done. _Sasuke brought down the sword, staring pitilessly into his brothers eyes and seeing for the first time himself in them. It was too late though, there was no way he could halt his swing. With a clang he felt his sword deflect, but still it plunged into Itachi's body, a few centimetres from a vital spot. Underneath him a small, black haired women wearing Akatsuki robes held a kunai that she'd used to save Itachi from instant death. Drawing the sword upwards Sasuke said with cold admiration,

"A good block considering you used a kunai, women. I had heard there was but one woman in the Akatsuki, and she a lot taller with bluish hair. Who are you?" Meiunhi smiled as she stood up and lifted her head; allowing Sasuke to view her face. Unlike his brother, Sasuke could not completely hide his surprise and she saw one of his eyebrows twitch; a flicker of shock rippling behind his eyes.

"Not Hinata, surely?" Sasuke asked with a hint of disbelief. Meiunhi smiled.

"Not really. I was once Hinata, but I'm now Meiunhi. You should know how a person can change Sasuke, why the surprise?"

"Hmmph. Well some changes surprise more than others. Besides it's not as though I said it was a bad surprise to find another who seeks to become stronger. Shall we see just how strong you are?"

"It's hardly fair considering you just fought Itachi, surely?" Meiunhi taunted. Sasuke just smiled and slashed with his sword, but Meiunhi dodged it with the neatest of foot spins. "Bring it on big boy," she hissed, but there was less menace and more joy in the hiss; for the first time in a long time Meiunhi was anticipating more fun in the actual battle rather than the mere killing.

The dance of death between them continued for a long time, both reluctant to release their true power and end the enjoyment. As the battle moved away from the fallen Itachi to the nearby wood a shadowy figure stepped from the trees and drifted across the clearing. Sasuke's two other companions' guarding the clearing had already met him before they passed on to new lives, now he was here to meet Itachi; to send him on the same journey.

As Itachi lay in the pit, still very much alive, for Sasuke's sword had only inflicted a serious not mortal wound, he saw a familiar face move over him and his eyes opened wide.

"Tobi, I thought you'd died..." He couldn't tell what Tobi was thinking behind his swirling mask; it was somehow unnerving, like his all too cheerful voice.

"Sorry Itachi, seems I'm very much alive." Tobi stooped down and rubbed some substance into Itachi's wound, sending pain shooting through Itachi's chest.

"There, that should help you get better quicker Itachi-san," Tobi quipped lightly as he skipped back off into the clearing to keep his eye on Sasuke; the final piece in the puzzle and so close to being his.

In the crater Itachi convulsed several times before whispering,

"That bastard..." They were the last words he spoke before the light faded from his dull red eyes.

The battle between Sasuke and Meiunhi was, like Itachi's life, coming to a speedy end. Sasuke, despite his bravado, was still tired from his last fight and wanted to bring this one to an end quickly; but every attack was nimbly dodged by his opponent. He tried to work out where his bodyguard were but it seemed they'd vanished. He sent another fireball towards Meiunhi with the last of his power, decimating a huge swathe of forest for miles, but when it cleared Meiunhi was spinning within her ultimate defence. Then she somersaulted down to land neatly behind Sasuke's ever searching eyes.

"I probably don't need to use this, but given how much I respect you I feel you deserve a fitting end." Her eyes glowed a sudden startling green and two dark suns circled within them.

"It's over Sasuke," she whispered with a deathly undertone. A circle of thick black light rose up around Sasuke and from it seven burning black suns reared up like snakes to close off the space overhead. Sasuke knew he was trapped with no escape, he'd used Orichimaru's snake escaping from Deidara. Desperately he tried to come up with a plan but time was against him.

Outside the circle Meiunhi paused, for some reason she felt a little sad. No person had given her the enjoyment that he had in battle for the last twenty minutes, and he wasn't even fully fit; plus he had a fantastic body. But it would be far less trouble just to finish him now. She wavered as she tried to make up her mind...

* * *

Tsunade was in one of her usual, thunderously bad moods; worsened as her supply of sake hadn't yet arrived. Her object of rage was once again Naruto, who stood languidly in the middle of the floor.

"What's with the pathetic look Naruto! This is the third assignment in a row you've made a hash of dammit! Your group can't keep bailing you out every time and I'm now going to have to reimburse the Sand Country for the cost of the merchants goods that were lost to the highwaymen... Well Naruto? I'm becoming more inclined to demote you, you know? Have you anything to say? Or are you just going to stand there and act like the pathetic loser you are?" Naruto just stood looking at the floor and occasionally he would shiver as though a cold wind from another dimension was blowing across him. Tsunade glared at him, she knew she was being overly harsh on Naruto but she couldn't help a certain prejudice creeping over her given Sakura's recent spate of unhappy flings and the harm that had been done to Sakura's training. She knew it was somewhat irrational to blame Naruto for it but inside she still felt as though he ought to be to blame. Before she could speak further Naruto's face jerked up and it was clear he was only just holding back tears.

"I couldn't save them, any of them: Sasuke or Hinata or Gaara -the old lady saved him, and I let Sakura-chan down. Why should I care about promotions or the rest when I'm not worthy of being Hokage, when every close friend seems to fall away despite me giving my all? The only thing I can do now is to try and save them...I will go and save them." He turned and ran from the room, tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto wait! Don't you..." It was too late, he was gone. Tsunade groaned and briefly let her head rest on an upturned arm before wearily calling for Shizune_. Maybe I was right after all. I'm really not cut out to be Hokage here...but I have no choice but to do try and do the best I can...damn I need my sake..._


	11. The Great Commissions'

**The Great Commissions'**

"Meiunhi, stop!" Meiunhi was still undecided when Pein urgently burst into the clearing from the surrounding mesh of trees. Her green eyes slowly swung round to rest on his flowing black cloak and then followed its rippling form up to his studded face and swirling eyes.

"Why?" She hissed. "He tried to kill Itachi!"

"Because he may yet be useful to us. It is the way of things for the new to replace the old, Meiunhi. Sasuke shall take Itachi's place." The black dancing flames died down, but not before one pointed flame stretched out and etched a small _M_ between Sasuke's shoulder blades. Sasuke collapsed in relief as Meiunhi rose; her eyes returning to a pallid grey.

"But Itachi's not dead, merely wounded. There's still time to heal him." Pein looked surprised.

"Really? That would be disappointing...if Sasuke lacked the ability to kill his own brother. Let us go see..." Hurrying Meiunhi led the way; Sasuke a little behind as he was still exhausted and Pein bringing up the rear. Branches rushed by in a blur, feet thudding off strong stems, leaving a trail of marks and sending bugs scattering. Then they were out into the sunny meadow, racing between fresh earthen craters and patches of undisturbed long grass. Soon they were sweeping down the slope of one of the bigger craters to Itachi's cold and lifeless body. Meiunhi reached it first and collapsed to her knees, checking in disbelief for a pulse she knew wasn't there.

"What...that's not possible..." she sobbed in disbelief; but there was no trace of any other wound and she couldn't see any evidence of foul play. Behind her Sasuke also collapsed to his knees, ashen faced and saying nothing. As she glanced at his shocked face she realised that this was, despite his power, the first time he had killed. She knew that, just like the time in her distant memory where far off flames had swallowed her family, Sasuke was also realising that he couldn't go back to who he was. On the rim of crater Pein watched them with silent satisfaction, and when enough time had passed he called down,

"Sasuke. There's no going back now. I suggest you take your brother's ring and cloak and join with us, it's what he would have wanted. You shall partner Meiunhi in what may be the biggest commission this organisation will ever carry out. You shall capture Uzimaki Naruto, the nine tailed fox kid and your ex-friend.

Time seemed to freeze and a cloud covered the suns light. Then Sasuke stooped down and removed Itachi's ring, slipping it over his finger, and gently removed his brother's cloak before jumping out of the pit. Meiunhi followed him, landing to his right, sensing what he was about to do. With a rumble the earth moved to cover Itachi, burying him from sight. Soon the meadow would creep back and claim the disturbed earth for its own – but later people would say that they felt as though eyes were watching them across the field; disturbing images of nooses and crosses passing through their minds. Whether Itachi continued to haunt that meadow is uncertain, but an uncommonly high number of suicides and incidents of bloodshed later happened within the field; which became known by the locals as the meadow of burning eyes.

For now though the meadow seemed strangely normal, bar the large craters that littered it from the fight. Pein, Sasuke and Meiunhi turned and heading back to the base to refresh themselves before they all set out on the Akatsuki's final round of tasks; Tobi's Great Commission.

* * *

Shikamaru scratched his head and sniffed contemptuously, looking irritated.

"How bothersome! Couldn't we just tie him to a post next time to stop him getting so carried away and haring off." Tsunade just about avoided chuckling at the appealing image, and then turned serious again.

"You may take whoever you please from the town, but we can only afford to spare five others. This time we can't contemplate failure, as failure could mean the end. Naruto will either be captured by the Akatsuki and killed, or lose control and unleash the red fox upon the lands. Either scenario spells the end for us." Shikamaru scratched his head again and looked troubled.

"If that's the case why not send more ninjas?" Tsunade grimaced.

"Because more would slow the team down and Naruto is fast when he wants to be; besides five of you should be enough to halt him." Shikamaru nodded and left the room.

A little while later, after more paper sorting, Tsunade turned to Shizune.

"Have you sent the message to the Sand?"

"Yes...but is that enough?"

"It will have to be. Both of our countries are stretched to the point of collapse. If we sent more there's no guarantee of success and we would almost certainly lose much of our land to rival countries." Tsunade gulped down a half a litre of sake before finishing, "this shall be the last commission, the last gamble, all or nothing...I bet you 1,000 sake we lose, Shizune." Then she collapsed onto the desk and fell into a deep alcohol and tiredness induced sleep, which had become far more common of late.

Shizune smiled affectionately. "She knows she always loses her bets, for her sake she'd better hope she's staked well this time given it's for the future of Konoha." Rising, she drew a silver knife from her pocket and swiftly plunged it into the back of Tsunade's head. "However, she loses if it was a bet for her own safety. It's a shame I couldn't find a way to avoid sending off that message to the sand though," she noted absently as she withdrew the knife and washed it in the sink. "I wasn't entirely sure when it would be right to blow my cover so I didn't dare risk interfering with the message when it's so closely scrutinised by ANBU. I did at least take my time delivering it to the message centre. It seemed the right time to end your orders though, Tsunade. Those that go shall die, those here will be thrown into confusion by your death and unable to act fast enough. The win is Madara's..." Her pig had started to whimper and squeal, so in annoyance she slit its throat and tossed him onto Tsunade's lap. Noticing the blood on her dress she gave an annoyed _'Tsk'._

"Damn pig, now I shall need to change..."

The door burst open and Jiraiya bounded in looking happy.

"I escaped from the mist country, they weren't there but I'm sure..." There was hardly any blood from Tsunade's wound visible, but Shizune's robe was covered in blood and she was still holding the silver blood stained knife. Even Jiraiya caught on pretty quickly to what had happened; his eyes widening in disbelief.

"What...why Shizune?" Shizune smiled patronisingly.

"It looks like I shall be captured...hmm. Well I shan't give you the satisfaction of knowing Jiraiya." She turned to throw herself from the window but Jiraiya had anticipated her move and swiftly intercepted her and pushed her against the wall, grabbing the knife from her hand. For once in his life he looked scarily fierce.

"You'll tell me, dammit! Why?"

"Oh, such language, Jiraiya-san." Running footsteps echoed outside but Jiraiya was oblivious to them.

"Tell me or I shall kill you!" It was then he noticed the three elite Konoha ninjas looking into the room, surveying the scene, listening to every word; shocked. Before he could speak Shizune had cried out, interspersed with sobs,

"Help! He killed her and now he's going to kill me too." It took but a moment for the words to sink in to the elite ninjas and Jirayah alike.

"No, no, no! It was her..." he blustered, unable to fully comprehend the turning of tables; but the elite ninjas had seen enough to convince them and advanced into the room cautiously.

"Jiraiya, why?" Kakashi asked as he stepped into the light from the window. Anko and another captain also emerged.

"We sensed something wrong was happening, and the squealing of the pig confirmed it," Anko added with her face close to tears.

"You were a legend, a sanin, to do this..." Kakashi's voice trailed off in disbelief.

Jiraiya looked sadly at the accusing glances of past friends. "Seems like times do change...even when you don't want them too..." he said mournfully. "I'm sorry you don't believe me, I guess it does look bad...Too bad..."


	12. To Catch A Fox

**To Catch A Fox**

Shikamaru prowled through the Konoha Streets, tracking down the various pieces he needed to make up the rescue team. As ever he had gone for Choji first, and this time their teammate Ino had been available as well. Of the four main teams from their generation, theirs was the only one that had remained intact.

"Who else is comin'?" Ino asked as they moved down the High Street, her short purple skirt bouncing and rippling seductively as she strutted behind her teammates. Shikamaru frowned as he tried to work out who was left.

"Well Rock Lee's still off on his individual mission..."

"Isn't that the one Tsunade gave him because he was so grief stricken from the loss of Gai-sensei and..." Ino's voice dropped several tones to that of a mid-war spy, "I heard Sakura asked him out, slept with him for a week then dumped him. You have to feel sorry for the poor guy; she's been such a bitch since she was caught cheating on Naruto." Shikamaru let out an involuntary sad sigh, that Ino instantly guessed the meaning of, exclaiming in horror,

"Oh no! Please tell me she's not joining us!" Shikamaru nodded glumly.

"She did help defeat an Akatsuki member, and she does know Naruto..." he said sadly. Ino scoffed.

"That's more likely to be a hindrance methinks...Very well, who else is coming?"

"Well Shino and Kiba are both available and that will have to do. Tenten's still unable to move and there is no one else that we can use." Ino's protest at Shino and Kiba died at the mention of Tenten; she was still alive and now stable but entering the room you'd be hard pressed to know it was her beneath the solidified, bubbled, black mask of her face. Nodding glumly she followed Shikamaru and Choji about the town. Within thirty minutes all were gathered at the Gate and facing Shikamaru who looked over them, analysing their strengths and abilities, ordering their line formation and stating their goals.

"...so there it is. If we can catch him soon enough then there won't be much of a problem. If the Akatsuki get to him before us then I'm afraid we may not come back alive, however I will do my utmost to avoid that situation." Shikamaru let his gaze wander over them.

"Allright, then let's get going!" Kiba said with a grin, Akimaru wagging his tail and giving a happy bark. Next to him stood Shino, as silent and alone as ever; _well I guess not exactly alone...brrrr._ Then stood Choji, happily scoffing as ever; he was going through a chocolate phase at present with various bars stuck out of a multitude of pockets. Then at the far end stood Ino and Sakura, only next to each other to avoid being near Shino - who crept both of them out to the extent that Shikamaru may have chuckled under his breath if the situation wasn't so serious. Ino currently had her hands on her hips and her piercing blue stare fixed on him, causing him to blush; he always said he didn't care much about girls but he'd been finding it harder and harder of late to stop them distracting his thoughts. Quickly he moved his eyes on to Sakura. She seemed moody and was staring at the ground. Her reaction to the news had been muted at first, then a little more positive. _She probably sees it as a chance to get back into Naruto's good books, having found no satisfaction elsewhere. I have to admit for all the potential to blossom that she had, she's allowed fate to twist her into a devious thorn - whereas Ino seems to have become much better than the vain spoilt girl of back then... Definitely not what I would have predicted a few years back, just goes to show that its harder to class a person than one might think._

With a nod he indicated they should take their positions and go which they duly did. Naruto's tracks weren't hard to follow and soon they were in hot pursuit of their comrade, pack hounds scenting down their fox; oblivious to the tragic scenes happening behind within Tsunade's room.

* * *

"So are you ready?" Meiunhi asked Sasuke as he adjusted a few items in his concealed pockets. Both wore the notorious black robes of the Akatsuki, the symbol of fear and power that so many had come to quake at. Pein and Konan had left for the Mist country earlier to make ready the final preparations, whatever they were. She and Sasuke both knew what they must now do, and so with shining swords upon their backs they launched off, heading inland; reminiscent of a pair of hunting birds in a plummeting dive for their prey as they bore down on the Leaf Country.

* * *

"Too bad indeed..." Jirayah finished sadly and then spun making a series of rapid hand seals. Shizune vanished amidst a clatter of her belongings which rolled about the floor. Kakashi and the others were caught completely flatfooted. Then Jirayah beat a hasty retreat to the window, the three captains making a half hearted move to stop him – but they knew there was no way to capture him here; they'd need a more open space if Jirayah resisted. "Goodbye Kakashi, Anko, Yoshami – looks like I'll be living as an outlaw." With that he exited via the balcony and into the Konoha streets. Kakashi slipped after him whispering to Anko,

"You take care of things here; I can track him and find out where he goes." He was gone before Anko had time to nod; quickly she ordered Yoshami to bring the medical and security teams. Then she started sorting through Shizune's belongings, amongst which she discovered a croaking black and green frog that slipped from her hand and fled the room and down the corridor leaving Anko's face blank...then horrified as she realised what had happened to Shizune. "He couldn't of..." she gasped as she rose and chased after the frog.

* * *

When night drew in and shrouded the sky it proved to be one the best of Meiunhi's short life so far, and Sasuke's for that matter. _It was somehow inevitable, _she thought as she let her hand run up his smooth back; _we're both attractive and admire the other. It's an understanding of sorts, we're together in this and we may as well enjoy it for as long as it lasts. _It had come about through looks passing between them as they prepared to sleep rather than through any sort of conversation; and a part of her revelled in the fictitious glory of having been the one to finally capture the elusive most sought after guy from school. S_omething Hinata couldn't have dreamed of being able to do. Still, despite the pleasure, which in spite of my reservations that he couldn't be as good as he looked, was - he's merely my vessel for my pleasure...be it I love him more than any other human – that's I guess inevitable as he now owns a piece of my soul and I a piece of his; he has been allowed inside this most sacred Temple. Unlike Itachi I can only let those who I deem worthy enter, not those I despise._

Her hand gently returned up the back of his sleeping form until it reached the small scar she had earlier burnt there as a reminder, now she slowly caressed it gently. _**But he is mine, and for me to do as I wish. As Itachi said, sentiment is useless in light of my goal. Sasuke's achieved his and so now I must achieve mine. Should one enter the Holiest Temple one must be prepared to be submissive to its decrees, to be its servant.**_Even so though, she couldn't help a silent tear running down her face as her head nestled next to his..._Therefore this can't last...such a shame..._


	13. Put Him In A Box

**And Put Him In A Box...**

_**Gasp...gasp...**_

Naruto had stopped to rest. Glancing belatedly about the thick oak trees he hung his head and gasped again.

_Damn! I'm lost. How did that happen? I was gonna go back to their wrecked hideout where they took Gaara and see if they'd rebuilt it...but then again they'd probably not have done that. I just don't have any idea where to go._

He scratched his headband in puzzled annoyance and embarrassment.

_Geez, perhaps I was a little hasty to rush out here. Maybe I should head back..._

Mind did battle with heart for a few minutes, but this was an older, wiser Naruto and with a deep sigh he turned to head back.

"I can best save them by waiting my moment," he said under his breath. "I hope the guys at Konoha are not too worried..."

But a day dragged by and he found himself as lost as ever, surrounded by an ocean of trees. By his own admission Naruto would have admitted his sense of geography was limited; others may have described it in slightly harsher words. Worn and exhausted he collapsed beneath the warm caress of a sunbeam that lit him up like a bright orange beacon, and warmed the old gnarled tree trunk behind him. It sent him drifting into a dreamy half-real world where childhood memories spun and twisted as tantalising uncatchable threads.

_Flashes of sweet pink Sakura before she grew up, Sasuke's solemn dedication, my foolish antics, Kakashi's kind mysterious face; a time when happiness seemed mandatory. When did this darkness steal in and so cruelly poison all the happiness I knew? Wrapping its slimy, thorny, poisoned stems about me and warping my world into such a nightmare. _

Dull tears pricked his eyes and he buried his fist into the turf.

"I'm sorry Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura...I wasn't strong enough to save you. I was too weak."

"Fool! Who said we wanted to be saved?" Sasuke said with contempt, alighting above Naruto in the centre of the giant ash; gazing down majestically at the scruffy orange ninja.

"You should be more worried about saving yourself," came Meiunhi's cold scornful voice from the tree in front. A mocking smile played across her lips.

"No way..." gasped Naruto as he struggled to his feet..."no way you joined them...and...and..." His head swivelled to see Sasuke in the same robes. "No!...Why Sasuke? You were only out to kill Itachi right?" Sasuke's face flickered slightly, for the briefest moment it seemed a trace of pure misery passed across it, then he resumed his emotionless mask.

"Yes. But now that's fulfilled there is no going back Naruto. I am carrying out what my brother would have wished for me. I shall achieve the ultimate power. Meiunhi and I have sought power over friendship and both of us can't stop our walk now. You shall come with us." Naruto desperately tried to work out if he could say something to change their minds, a speech of friendship...of hope, but no words came to mind. He found himself torn between fighting and giving up; he knew he should fight but his emotions were too jaded to resist. Dropping to his knees he flung the kunai he'd withdrawn across the clearing into a tree and felt a single tear roll down his face and drop to the floor.

"I can't fight you, either of you. I care too much...if this is what you've become then I can go no further. Take me and do as you will. I have no reasons left to fight."

Within both Meiunhi and Sasuke something stirred, a trace of compassion and love, so hard to crush and ignore. Both were too darkened to let it overcome them but it troubled them. They said nothing more as they swooped and bound Naruto, who submitted without resistance. His vision was already fading fast as he saw Sasuke withdraw a parchment from within his robes. Then as his mind collapsed to sleep he felt his body being sealed within a crate similar to the one Sasuke had been carried in to Orichimaru; he let himself pass into a mercifully deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Plants with gaping jaws surged and swerved across wide clearing; Sakura was fighting off several that persistently pushed her closer to their hungry mouths. Shikamaru desperately dodged several swaying snapping green and red traps, trying to come up with a tactic that didn't involve burning them as none of the team could use fire. Kiba's fighting had redoubled after Akimaru had been consumed by one of the menacing pods, the loyal dogs body eroded and digested by the enzyme dripping plant. Shino too was struggling, a number of his bugs had fallen to the plants and Ino was also slowly losing her battle, soon she'd probably be covered in hungry enzymes and warmly licked and slurped over by the caressing crimson tongue within one of the dancing plants; feeling her exposed body dissolve so slowly, disappearing layer by layer. And all the time the instigator of the attack ducked and vanished beneath the ground. A two faced predator and master of plant jitsu, the oddest member of the Akatsuki was finally playing his part; running his show and destroying Konoha's last hope.

Desperately Shikamaru tried to reach Ino in time but to no avail for two more plants sprung up. He saw Ino's body flipped up into the air, her short skirt flying up to reveal bright pink and white striped knickers beneath. _At any other time a welcome distraction_, Shikamaru thought as he dashed on; watching despairingly as Ino fell straight towards the drooling mouth. With his own attention distracted another plant rose from the ground to catch him about the waist.

"Damn!" he exclaimed in horror as he felt his jeans start to erode. _It will truly take a miracle to save us now..._


	14. And Never Let Him Go

_Sorry for the wait, have just finished term so the final set of Chapters for this fanfic should go up over Christmas. As the story draws to its conclusion let me know where you'd want it to go/who you do/don't want to see die, pairings you'd like to see etc. as I haven't finalised the end yet - so any input will be taken on board when considering it - J.S_

* * *

**And Never Let Him Go**

A fierce wind rushed across the battlefield, severing the plants hungry heads from their stalks. Several grotesque puppets danced amongst the chakra filled gusts, clearing up the odd swaying stem the wind had missed. Within a minute Zetsu's attack had been completely demolished.

"A true miracle..." Shikamaru sighed, as he looked up into the trees to see Temari and Kankaro watching over them.

"Yo Shikamaru!" Temari called out. "Why is it I'm always having to turn up and save your sorry ass?"

"...but I'd almost rather have died," he finished under his breath.

Then from the centre of the clearing, as the Konoha team were recovering their breath, Zetsu erupted from the soil; and he did not look happy. From his feet tendrils shot and squirmed to wrap about the Konoha ninja, but Shikamaru had already started his shadow technique as the vines curled up round his legs. As usual Temari had been on the same wavelength as him for she had taken to the air on her fan, gliding above the strange plant-like Akatsuki member. Under the cover of her fan's shadow Shikamaru's own shadow crept upon Zetsu. Before it could take hold though, a vine shot upwards, knocking Temari from her fan and wrapping about her chest. The vines had also almost reached Shikamaru's arms, coiling roughly round his own torso. For a horrifying second Shikamaru wondered if his shadow would reach in time; then the vines that had curled about the Konoha and Sand ninjas' bodies and necks stopped their contracting twists. Zetsu glowered at them all, unable to move, realising he was doomed.

From behind him a giant hand of sand curled its fingers about his frozen form and a shadowy figure said coldly;

"Desert coffin". Shikamaru shuddered as he saw Zetsu vanish in black rain. Stepping from the shadow of the trees Gaara emerged and surveyed the scene.

"Is anyone hurt?" He asked.

Shikamaru glanced about; Kiba looked distraught as he knelt over the skeletal remains of Akimaru's huge frame, which was understandable. Kiba would still be fine to move, although it would probably be best to remove him from direct fighting where possible. Everyone else looked fine, bar cuts and scratches.

"Are we all good to go?" Shikamaru called out and on receiving either nods or silence, turned back to Gaara. "We should move as fast as possible. It would seem Naruto is already in their hands given Zetsu was clearly a means of delaying us. Someone must have alerted the Akatsuki to Naruto's location. We should move in the following formation..."

So they took off, hurrying after Naruto and travelling at such a pace that they failed to notice two figures, one large and one small, emerge behind to tail them.

* * *

Sasuke and Meiunhi were making slow and steady progress towards the Land of Rain's Hidden Village of Amegakure. They had crossed the border and, thanks to the occasional instruction via Pein's hologram rainbow figure, were now making beeline for Amegakure. The rain itself had thickened to a steady downpour from a dull drizzle and the greying skies above seemed to be closing in upon the damp, sodden, war torn plains of the Country of Rain.

The pair said very little; lost in their own empty dream worlds of revenge and sorrow. Despite the fact that Naruto was securely sedated and sealed, his presence still drifted about them, irritating them. Passing through one battered village consisting of mere shacks, a rugged, filthy beggar held up a battered clay cup - desperate for money.

"Can you spare some..." Before he could finish Sasuke had stopped and withdrawn his sword, beside the casket, on his back. With a single stroke he severed the beggars head, sending it rolling off into a drainage gutter; those who saw fled in terror to their houses. For a second Sasuke seemed shocked at what he'd done in order to release the guilty nuisance of Naruto's love, then his daggered smile returned – creeping a little further than before.

"That will teach filth like you to try and talk to the rulers of this world," he said with satisfaction as he sheathed the sword. Meiunhi laughed, delighted that her older self that had sensed hope at Naruto's declaration of true friendship, was quailing again. _I bet you'd like to see me do something that heartless and cruel too, _Meiunhi whispered inside to her former self; and so in a town further along she chopped down a women with her child who she had stumbled into; although any excuse would have done. Like Sasuke she just had to quash the unsettling hope that Naruto's friendship offered, her new self justifying the rejection with a variety of devious arguments. _H__e's lied before so why not again...besides it's all too late...you can't become a nothing again_. A dozen people lost their lives as they homed in on the capital; most citizens though had the sense to stay well away from them as they passed by. Each killing brought both of them further relief from the hope and strengthened their dark resolve; revelling in the control over others lives that they were afforded.

That evening they entered the built up 'village' of Amegakure. It was a vast maze of pipes and factories. As midnight approached they stood before an old, rotting tin warehouse that sent a thin stream of charcoal smoke up between a host of other chimneys where it was lost in the ponderous swirling sky.

_So here it is. The coming of something powerful...terrible... suddenly I feel scared. Yet everything is working perfectly. Naruto shall die and I shall achieve the true potential of my bloodline... _Shrugging Meiunhi stepped forward and pushed open the large iron door. If there was one thing she was sure of it was that Naruto would never be leaving this place, here was where he would die as punishment for his sins.


	15. Tobi's Plan

**Tobi's Plan**

They stepped through the metal opening and out of the pouring rain; their clothes dripping and sodden. Inside was an empty warehouse with a concrete floor; large revolving fans set high above them and brass pipes crisscrossed the walls and ceiling. Cardboard boxes were stacked randomly about the edges and corners, but they did not pause to check what they held. Instead they headed briskly towards the far end of the room where a square concrete slab lay carved into the floor; protected by a strong seal. The slab slid down and sideways noiselessly as they neared it, to reveal a dark shaft with a cold iron ladder; leading into the deep darkness beneath.

Meiunhi glanced down and then slid onto the ladder with graceful ease, testing each rung as she descended to ensure that it could bear the weight of Sasuke with Naruto as he descended. For a few seconds the sound of clanking footprints could be heard echoing and bouncing about the concrete floor and iron walls of the empty warehouse; then the slab slid across and up to seal off the shaft and the place fell silent.

Anko had taken temporary charge of the Hokage's duties until a new one was appointed. Right now she sat at the desk, searching through Jirayah's records and Shizune's papers for clues as to what had happened. As she examined the papers that had fallen from Shizune's pocket she noticed that Tsunade's assistant had left very little information about, well anything. She glanced up at the aquatic tank in which the captured Shizune sat eating flies and croaking angrily. As their eyes met Anko felt a shiver run down her spine; _just like the times I was near Orichimaru. _Her eyes narrowed...it couldn't be the case that Shizune...? With a frown creasing her brow she began to leaf through the village records on Shizune – not sure what to look for but feeling that something was probably there.

Stepping off the ladder Meiunhi swivelled to face a short corridor leading into a huge torch lit underground chamber; Sasuke springing off just behind. Hot water pipes ran along the walls giving the corridor a stuffy feel and drying the rain from their sodden garments. Swiftly they moved into the huge underground room ahead and stopped short, staring aghast at the giant, hideous stone structure that occupied half of it. Various eyes blinked and shifted towards them as they approached it with fear-inspired awe. A single giant stone hand rose up before it, pointing one finger to the ceiling. From behind the thick trunk of an arm lightly skipped the spiral faced figure of Tobi.

"Sasuke-chan, Meiunhi-chan, how brilliant! You arrived on time. I'm so pleased to see you." He lightly tripped across the floor until he had reached them; Sasuke lowering Naruto in his box to the floor.

"So what is this Tobi?" Sasuke asked. "What are you planning to do?" Tobi didn't appear to hear at first as he hopped about the casket examining it, then tried to push the casket along the ground towards the giant hand; puffing and panting as he made slow headway. Sasuke snorted and lifted one end, allowing Tobi to take the other.

"Thank you Sasuke-chan," Tobi said brightly. "About this you say? Well it seems this is the final part of the plan. The unlocking of the last Jinchuuriki, the nine tailed fox." At this he stopped and did not go on and Sasuke and Meiunhi were left unsure whether to question him further. The silence lasted until Tobi and Sasuke dumped the casket into the centre of a black circle seal, between the raised hand and the monstrous stone carving; the same one used to seal the last eight Jinchurriki.

"How are we meant to seal it then?" Sasuke finally asked, "and just what power will be before us?"

"Well we only need one person to seal it in fact," Tobi replied, "and that has to be you Sasuke-chan. I shall show you the signals and you shall copy."

"And the power?" Sasuke pressed. Tobi laughed.

"That, Sasuke-chan, is the best part. For we shall have together the greatest power on earth. Only the most powerful of the Uchiha clan can control the final piece, the nine tailed fox, for they are the only ones it respects. This is the destiny Itachi saw for you Sasuke, to become the greatest; to inspire fear and terror over all and establish a new regime through which you shall rule for all time." Sasuke carefully watched Tobi as he spoke and then asked casually.

"Fair enough; but what's to stop you fighting me for such power?"

"Clearly that would be a concern if one of us alone could control this new creation but it shall take both of our power to control so huge and vicious a force – we shall stand or fall together Sasuke-chan." Again Sasuke nodded and gave a small smile, and Meiunhi could imagine Tobi smiling in the same way as both Uchicha realised what their true potential was about to achieve. Tobi shot up upon the top of the stone statue and Sasuke upon the top of the pointed finger.

"Then let us begin," Sasuke said and Tobi began making the signs. Below, Naruto's box fell open, his form spread-eagled across the circle before it lifted into the air; red chakra leaking out of his skin and his frozen mouth. Meiunhi watching on with green cat's eyes and tumulus thoughts.

Mist and rain continued to swirl outside the warehouse where Pein and his angel watched and waited. They didn't have to wait long for into that deserted street, led by Kiba, came the Konoha and Sand ninja. They could sense they were close and that time was of the essence; perhaps without any more delays they could save Naruto before it was too late.

_How sad, for it is too late, _Konan thought as Pein leapt from the roof of the building and she followed him down. As Pein crouch landed before the group Pein's angel smiled to see their shock as her God rose to tower over their childlike forms; and their further dismay as she came to hover by his shoulder; the rain clearing and light dawning upon them – illuminating their black cloaks with a brilliant radiance.

"Cower children, for God has come amongst you and he spares no mercy on those who oppose his rule. He has never lost a battle and never will, so leave here and live or come forth and die," she declared in a loud voice. Looking upon them Konan saw only fear, except perhaps from the red headed sand ninja; yet they all took up fighting stances like so many others before. _Here comes a massacre, _Konan sighed inside, _what a shame._ And so it may have been had not a voice from Konan's distant past echoed out from behind the group of young ninja.

"Konan, Nagato, is that really you?" Jirayah leaped over the startled Konoha and Sand ninja to face Pein and Konan.

"Long time no see my students – how about we take this fight elsewhere?" Pein glowered at the loud mouthed intruder.

"So Sensei, we meet again at last. I wondered when this would occur; in which case you and I shall take matters elsewhere. Konan...take care of the rest." With that Pein sent several bat like creatures shooting towards Jirayah who dodged them and pursued Pein's fleeing form. Konan settled down to the ground, her arms turning to sharp swords.

"Well then children, shall we begin?"


	16. Your Time Is Up

**Your Time Is Up**

Hand symbol after hand symbol in quick mesmerising succession, an endless pattern that sent the nine tailed fox's bright red chakra flowing into the mouth of the stone; filling it up and causing the stone eye's pupils to scuttle about in excitement. At times a tongue darted and licked from the mouth; the great work was slowly being brought to completion. After each symbol Sasuke felt stronger, more unstoppable. Here his ambitions of power were to be fulfilled; after this no-one would stand in his way. He had completely forgotten about Meiunhi until he felt her breath on the back of his neck.

"Sorry. Your time is up Sasuke," she whispered, as her creamy pearl sword sliced him in half. "I always knew it would come to this; from the moment you became the most important person in my life." Sasuke's body tumbled like a drunken gymnast from the giant finger to the floor, his face a mask of fixated horror as his legs buckled and folded into a heap next to Meiunhi's slender form. Meiunhi heard Tobi cry out in broken shock.

"Why Meiunhi. Why?" Meiunhi smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Because, Tobi, it never occurred to you both that I would be the one left out here, did it? You never even considered me in your plans, and I'd have lost the element of surprise had I asked. Besides, I've always known that at some stage I'd need to kill Sasuke, the guy I loved most – if indeed I can feel such an emotion." Tobi was still staring at her, in what Meiunhi took to be anguish, confirmed by the desperate, dispirited tone of his voice.

"But why Meiunhi?"

"Because of this," she hissed in triumph as she opened her eyes. A third black sun had risen to join the other two, sitting on the black ring within her deep green pupils. She saw Tobi start in horror as he realised what it meant and smiled, one eye watching the red chakra flow back into Naruto from the rock - the end of Tobi's dream. _Now I shall fulfil my own, _she sniggered gleefully inside.

Outside Kiba and Shino and Kankaro were seriously wounded. Konan too was hurt but continued fighting on, however she was finding Shikamaru's tactics troublesome and unexpected and Temari was proving to be a real nuisance with her fan. Spinning she dodged a coil of sand that sought to entangle her and fired some of her sharpest paper knives back at Gaara, cutting one of his arms. The battle ebbed and flowed over several streets so no-one had noticed Jirayah's companion slip inside the warehouse. There she destroyed the high level seal within a minute and gracefully descended the cold concrete shaft.

That slim, attractive, dark haired figure crept forward to the edge of the giant room to observe her sister standing upon the point of a stone finger and stretching her hands out before her.

"Because of this..." she heard her sister say and felt the very weak light in the room darken. She saw a second figure on a giant rock statue start to form a barrier. She knew exactly what her sister was forming, and so shut her own eyes and called out calmly,

"Greetings sister! How unexpected indeed to find you here." Then Hanabi opened her own eyes to see her sisters head turn slightly and eyes fill with surprise; yet her sister did not blink and continued on with the seals. Then Meiunhi replied coldly,

"Hanabi? I am surprised...and sorry you should have turned up now – or at least Hinata would have been; for you must die like everyone else here unless you turn and run from me."

Hanabi snorted contemptuously as her hand raced into motion, moving faster than her sisters; her pupils a bright yellow with three white encircling flames.

"Sorry sister but I have no intention of saving you, or suffering your cold hearted sympathies. I'm here to kill you Hinata; or rather who you have become. You killed my brother and father and the memories of my true sister. I have sworn to end your life, you monster! I have trained every day since the funeral, and have developed my own forbidden bloodline to perfection in order to bring you down."

It was as though every particle of air in the chamber split in two with one half swarming into an orb of pure darkness about Meiunhi and of pure light about Hanabi. The sound of rock cracking and sliding echoed about the room, before even the rocks themselves began to break and swarm towards the two girls.

"No-one shall stop me, no-one shall survive my pain and wrath," Meiunhi cried out as her hands moved faster, "all who oppose me shall die." Hanabi said nothing, merely concentrating harder on her own seals. Whole sections of the underground wall and ceiling were being devoured; the two girls were floating, lifted from the ground they stood on by the energy inside the purified orbs of light and darkness that glowed with intense hatred for the other.

The battle seemed to stand still outside; Konan hovering above the warehouse where the battle had begun. Only Temari was left standing. Sakura had finally fallen, dead, having been able to at least save the lives of the others for which Konan's response had been brutal and deadly; in her final moments though Sakura had at least shown the best side of her; so obscured for the last few months. Temari knew it was all but over. Even if she could bring Konan down she was too weak to save Naruto. The battle was lost and so, surely, was the war. Neither Jirayah nor Pein had returned and she assumed they may both have perished fighting each other. Konan clearly had the same train of thoughts, because she often glanced in the direction that they had headed. Now though she looked back to Temari and laughed.

"Well Pein's never lost a fight. He'll be back soon. As for you girl, I hope you've enjoyed yourself in your short life, for now judgement falls upon..." She broke off for the whole warehouse beneath her was shaking as though a small earthquake was passing by; except that the shaking got more and more violent. The concrete ground buckled and rippled like an ocean. Then the rusting warehouse shook and fell apart as though it were cardboard; in an incredible explosion of black and white the concrete, the warehouse and Konan disappeared. Temari was thrown back against another building and knocked unconscious; Konan died before she ever realised what had happened. The dark and light pillar of intense energy stretched from beneath the warehouse through the grey rain clouds above, eliminating several passing birds; visible across the whole of the country. The shockwaves fled outwards, causing streets to buckle and windows to shatter; those still living in the city either stopped work or fled in terror. Then all felt silent, the light died away and the very earth held its breath.

* * *

_So the two Hyuga sisters have clashed, but which one has won? And what of Naruto, Tobi, Pein and Jirayah? I'll try to have the final Chapter and Epilogue out within the next two weeks._


	17. To Rebuild Lives

**To Rebuild Lives**

A large pit lay across the ground where the warehouse had been. Flung against one of the brown muddy walls lay a bruised and broken form; breathing shallowly and barely conscious. A short way from her, her sister stood gasping, shattered but still able to stand. After what seemed like an eternity, Hanabi finally recovered enough breath to speak.

"So sister...was it worth it in the end? You've ruined everything!" Hanabi withdrew a kunai and approached Hinata's form knowing her broken body couldn't defend itself this time. "For the sake of father and Neiji I must kill the monster you have become," she whispered; tears threatening to spill from her troubled eyes. Step by step she staggered closer, falling twice, but determined to finish the task she had set herself. Finally she leant over Hinata, one arm against the loose earthen wall and the other holding the kunai; ready to plunge it into Hinata's heart.

Meiunhi watched Hanabi's arm swing backwards; crumbling inside as she saw her dreams of power die before her eyes. Knowing she was to die seemed to bring a wave of relief over her; _for all this has only brought me misery, and in exchange for what? A flawed purpose and the triumph of vengeance. Was it worth it in the end...no..._She summoned the last of her strength to try and ascertain how she had been beaten.

"W...Why did you have a third flame in your eye...how?" For a second she saw Hanabi shake and felt a tear fall onto her forehead.

"Because...because when I was younger...I killed my best friend after school. We were just having an argument, which became a play fight. Except we got too competitive...we didn't know our own strength. In the end I tried out a technique I'd been teaching myself and hadn't fully mastered. I thought it would merely stun her, but when I called she didn't move...she'd died." The tears were falling faster onto Hinata's upturned face. "The whole thing was covered up, my friend 'moved away' and I was sent away to engage in special training to control my emotions. That's why I have this third flame, and that's why I must redeem myself; saving others by removing you, my sister, from this life."

Meiunhi gave a contented sigh having attained the knowledge she craved and watched the kunai hover, and then plunge downwards to end her existence. _I have failed. There is no reason to fight on. It's too late for me to make amends..._

* * *

**Thud, Thud, Thud**. Anko led a group of the most elite ANBU through the forests in pursuit of Kakashi; who was pursuing Jirayah. _We must stop him before it's too late, _she thought anxiously. _W__ho'd have thought that Shizune was in constant touch with the Akatsuki. _The clues had come together when Anko had begun to look in the right places and now she was sure Jirayah was innocent; despite only having suggestive proof against Shizune.

They were speeding through the Mist Country when the explosion lit the horizon. They didn't pause but it drew their attention for several minutes. Then with a grimace Anko pushed on faster, feeling certain that something bad had happened.

In fact she need not have worried about Kakashi though for he had arrived just as the explosion went off, having been delayed by several cunning red herrings planted by Jirayah. When he did arrive he was just in time to sweep Temari from the falling debris and carry her to a safer shelter. He had then worked tirelessly searching for the other ninja, relieved to find all but Sakura were still alive; although on finding Sakura's torn, cold form the joy at the others being alive had drained away. When Anko finally arrived Kakashi walked out to greet her, and she sent the ANBU to treat the wounded. Then she and Kakashi cautiously walked over to the huge pit, so deep that the bottom was hidden from their sight.

* * *

Warm blood spattered across Hanabi's soft white linen top, Meiunhi's face and the brown damp wall behind. Hanabi gasped and slumped to her knees, eyes wide with shock.

"Why...?" she whispered. Before her, her kunai lay buried in the folds of a bright orange jumpsuit; piercing straight through Naruto's left shoulder. His body shielded Hinata's and his face wore a look of gritty, fierce determination. Hanabi's question was echoed by Meiunhi, but even before Naruto replied, Meiunhi's cold hold over Hinata failed; her large eyes clouding with tears.

"Because I'm the one responsible for whom she became, and I know that there's another side to her. The Hinata I knew and loved was one who is kind and true. Who just needed the chance to flourish and people to believe in her; but no-one gave her that. Whose fault is that? But now I am saying to her that whatever happened in the past I believe in her, and if she can forgive me for how I treated her I'd like to be there for her in the future." He heard Hinata gasp as he spoke, then heard her start to cry as she let her head drop upon his shoulder and her arms wrapped about his chest. Hanabi remained frozen for a few seconds, kneeling on the floor and staring at them in shock, until the enormity of what she had been about to do struck home. Like a wound up spring releasing she too broke down in tears and flung herself about Naruto and Hinata.

Time crept by until the two girls tears had dried; then Hinata broke the silence in a quiet voice.

"Hanabi. If you wish to take my life then I won't resist. I deserve death for my actions and I would rather die at your hands than those of Konoha's execution squads."

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed in horror but Hanabi cut him off before he could speak further.

"If you truly are Hinata now and not the monster I was to kill then I cannot kill you, my own sister...not when I've just got her back." Tears again threatened Hinata's eyes and she squeezed Hanabi's hand; the last few years had at least given her some positive strengths and she realised that they needed to make a decision and quickly.

"Then what are we to do? For I shall die in Konoha, and then I can't be a sister to you at all."

"They wouldn't..." Naruto protested but Hanabi jumped in.

"Yes they would! She's listed as an S-Rank criminal, Naruto. The punishment in one's own village for that is death...In which case we'll have to start afresh and live elsewhere. But we must leave quickly, or else Naruto will be punished for shielding us." Naruto looked as if he were going to say something but then gasped as he saw two figures descending through the air towards the pit floor.

"Quick," he whispered to the Hyuga sisters, "cloak us." As they did this he concentrated on making a set of quick hand signs.

When Kakashi and Anko landed they found an empty dark pit, except for a young ninja in an orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Kakashi, "are you all right?" Naruto smiled ruefully and limped over, several wounds about his body including a deep bleeding shoulder wound.

"I'm all right thanks, Sensei, Anko," he called out cheerfully. "Only my jinchurriki died. He perished shielding me from the explosion as he had no choice. If I died he died, but the force was too strong even for him to survive." He staggered and fell, coughing loudly and giving a theatrical moan as the two jounin rushed over to him.

"Don't worry Naruto. Everything's going to be fine," cried out Anko. Naruto, on his knees, pointed behind them looking shocked then keeled over. The two jounin involuntarily glanced behind them into the dark to see nothing; then looked back...to find no-one there.

Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi were racing up a hidden tunnel as the two jounin realised something was badly amiss. Naruto had seen Tobi leave by a passageway above the stone statue, just before the explosion, and where there had been a sealed entrance before there was now a gaping hole. It was this they had dashed down whilst Kakashi and Anko were distracted by Naruto's shadow clone.

"But...but you'll be in trouble Naruto-kun," Hanabi said; Hinata was draped over Naruto's back, unable to move at any speed. Naruto just smiled grimly as the tunnel opened up into an underground cavern with many paths leading from it. There he stopped to get his breath back, carefully putting Hinata down; allowing Hanabi to treat both their wounds.

"Yeah, I'll be in trouble, if I go back," he answered, between gasps of air; watching the stunned looks spread across Hinata and Hanabi's faces. "But I've got no strong friends in Konoha; Jirayah's training saw to that. I've also lost Sasuke, Sakura cheated on me and most of the adult population are still scared of me. The only people I do have good bonds with are the jounin. Besides, I promised myself that if I couldn't save Sasuke then I couldn't become Hokage of Konoha. Overall I've made as many mistakes as you two, only in a less obvious way, and that's left my own life a complete mess. So...if it's ok with you two I'd love to start afresh with you if that's...OOf." He didn't finish because Hanabi bowled him over in a bear hug.

"Idiot," she said, "I and..." she glanced at Hinata's glowing face for confirmation, "Hinata wanted you to come along; but we felt it was too much to ask of you, knowing you wanted to become Hokage of Konoha someday. But if you want to come then we're not letting you go!" Naruto blushed and smiled,

"Thanks," was all he said, but with an undisguised undercurrent of deep joy. Hanabi let go and returned to treating Hinata and soon they were on the move again. Hinata was now able to keep pace with Hanabi and Naruto as they twisted onwards and upwards through the maze of stone corridors lit by flickering torches. Three of Konoha's most talented ninjas heading for a new country, a fresh start and a chance to rebuild their broken lives; their destinies twisted irreversibly by that single thoughtless comment, one cold windy night, so many years ago...

* * *

Many miles away, a black and red robed figure waded out of a cave mouth onto a narrow strip of beach by the sea; his feet sinking into the squelchy sand. He eventually reached a convenient flat rock and sat down, feet dangling in the heaving waters; Looking out over the choppy sea and the setting sun beyond. As he sat down he removed his Akatsuki cloak, revealing a plain T-shirt and jeans beneath. Rolling up the cloak Tobi hurled it into the sea, watching it sink with his past hopes and dreams. His face remained frozen and expressionless beneath his mask for a long time as he gazed out on the moving landscape; but his mind was elsewhere.

He remained there for days until a smile crept over his face. "Yes," he whispered to himself, "yes, it could work." Then he rose and headed off along the shore, for a new idea had formed in his mind; a new group would be chosen, and learning from the mistakes of this campaign he would work and rise to be stronger than ever before. This time there would be no failure...

* * *

**Epilogue**

For around a dozen years a peace of sorts was to settle on the lands. Jirayah and Pein had died fighting each other and so it was left to Kakashi to become the sixth Hokage. He did the best he could in the circumstances, preventing the complete collapse of their land in the skirmishes following the demise of the Akatsuki, but the lands power was much reduced and its territory pushed back. In other news, Shikamaru was promoted to jounin and married Temari who moved to live in Konoha in exchange for further territory losses; but given their shortage of ninjas Kakashi had been more than willing to make the exchange - which included an alliance pact that was a crucial factor in stabilising the country. Tenten never fully recovered but was well cared for and eventually sat at home knitting, doing crafts and learning braille and was often helped out by Lee.

Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi eventually settled on an island in the Country of Water for their new home, where they changed their appearance and rose through the ranks; Naruto stopped spiking his hair and often wore darkened glasses and Hinata and Hanabi both dyed their hair, amongst the more superficial changes; but all changed appearance naturally as they aged in a different land on a different diet. Hinata and Naruto were all but married, and they along with Hanabi rose to become three of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist; eight years after arriving. Hanabi remained single, having the occasional fling with powerful and dashing high ranked ninjas but too intent on developing her talents too bother with anything long term. Their true identities were never uncovered, for they never took missions near and around Konoha, and may have lived out the rest of their lives carrying out important but anti-climactic missions. But twelve years later a new organisation was to rise from ashes of the old; one that had a score to settle with Hinata, in particular, for her betrayal. But that is another story altogether...

**THE END**

* * *

_Thanks for all those who have taken the time to read this fan-fic; if you have then please, please comment & let me know what you think. I've left the ending open to do a sequel if there is interest, however I won't be producing a new story for a while – although I have plans to produce a Bleach fanfic at some stage in the future._ _Hope you all have a Great Christmas!_


End file.
